In Good Company
by ClaraJae
Summary: Caillech returns home to Skyrim with her companion Serana. Reunited with family, she learns more about herself than she bargained for. The Daedric Lord of the Hunt seems to be pulling at her strings, tightening the knots? Or hoping she will unravel completely? (Mature rating for L, V, and STRONG SC)
1. Chapter 1

_**\- Just so there isn't confusion. Caillech is pronounced KEE-lek. -**_

The air was acrid and dry, smoke circled and billowed into the dark sky, orange light flickered and danced against olive toned and ivory skin. A woman knelt by a corpse, it's limbs were twisted into grotesque positions, the skin charred and sizzling. The woman's silver colored eyes were glowing from underneath her hood. her nostrils flared from the putrid smell of burnt hair and seared flesh, she rubbed her nose with the back of her hand, her long dark hair fluttering in the light wind that swept through the mountain forest.

"They were burnt alive." she said over her shoulder towards another woman standing a short distance away, pushing rubble around with the toe of her black leather boot. The second woman turned, her eyes glowing the same color as the embers still smoldering around them.

"I don't envy that end, I know what it's like to suffocate." she said matter of factly, kicking a stone into the embers, sending sparks twirling into the night sky. The silver eyed woman gave a curt nod, agreeing with her companions statement. She rose to her feet and adjusted her steel shoulder plate, her amulet of Talos glinted against her exposed breast bone. She looked down at her armour. The light leather was worn and cracking, the once glinting steel plates protecting her center abdomen and spine, were scratched and smudged with old blood and dirt. Soft pleated leather covered her collar bones and throat, protecting the vulnerable flesh, her black cloak fastened around her neck by a small silver dragon head clasp with a large sapphire set into the center. Steel plates layered down her left arm to her fingerless gloves.

The cuirass was long and covered her slender hips exposing the tops of her inner thighs slightly, allowing unhindered movement, her groin protected by a long steel plate between her legs, forming pleated skirt. Her boots were high, and steel protected her toes, shins and knees. The metal was dented in many places and ornate Nordic engravings were almost lost on the dulled metal. Adjusting the strap of her small satchell, hiking it further onto her shoulder, she tucked herself back into her dark cloak.

"Let's got out of here Caillech, there's nothing we can do now." The woman with smoldering gold eyes came to stand beside the other. Her dark leather corset fastened around her curvaseous hips, and dark red blouse billowed around her arms, fluttering in the slight wind. She pulled her black hood tighter onto her head, flicking her eyes around the smoldering city. "Something about this place is making me uneasy."

Caillech glanced at her friend and nodded, resting a hand on the pommel of her Nordic crafted dagger that was fastened to her belt. Her silver ring glinted in the break of moonlight that washed over them suddenly, peaking through the blanket of clouds. The ring was in the shape of a wolf's head, and rested snuggly on her left pointer finger. Her silver eyes were still fixed on the burnt corpse in front of her. It was impossible to tell if it had been a man or a woman, but a smaller body lay beside it. Heartbreakingly small.

"Just a few hours earlier..." she murmered to herself, grinding her teeth together, the muscles in her jaw constricting. Her companion came up beside her and handed Caillech her bow. Caillech wrapped her fingers around the leather grip of her Nordic carved bow, her knuckles flushing white with the strength of her grip. Taking a deep breath she turned to the woman beside her, gazing into the glowing amber red eyes, which were staring back at her, Caillech wondered if she saw a hint of sympathy in the smoldering depths. "Alright Serana, should we continue to Whiterun?" she asked.

Serana smiled at her, "Where ever you're headed, I'm right behind you." she said cooly. Caillech nodded and watched her companion make her way to the norh gate of Helgen. Caillech looked down at the bodies before her once more. Crouching beside the smaller of the two corpses, she tugged her amulet of Talos from her neck. She looked down at it in the palm of her hand for a moment, before laying it carefully into the small hand of the child.

"Talos protect you," she whispered, before standing, turning on her heel and following Serana from the city. What could have possibly attacked Helgen, that even Imperial soldiers lay broken and burned within the rubble. Bandits couldn't have, most were too cowerdly to even try and attack Legionaires. The only thing she could even remotely consider, would be the Stormcloaks. A reckless rebellion lead by Ulfric Stormcloak, the Jarl of Windhelm. But they loved Skyrim, and would rather face Oblivion alone, than murder innocent Nords. No, this was something much larger, and much more dangerous.

The sun was just beginning to break over the Velothi mountains, flooding the plains of Whiterun with warming golden light. The cloud cover had finally moved west towards The Reach hold. Caillech smiled at Serana, who was no fan of the sun at all, as she pulled her hood down further, covering her sensitive eyes from the bright light. Caillech closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, the scents of the moors of the hold flooded into her lungs. The dry wheaten grass, lavender, and flowers, soothed her aching bones. They walked together towards the stables, and they were greated with the smell of horses and hay. Caillech's feet scrapped against the cobblestone road, she must remember to buy a couple of horses.

"Can we go indoors for a while?" Serana asked, glancing at Caillech from underneath the cover of her black hood, her voice was pleading.

"No, I'm going to make you stay out in the sun all dy," Caillech said to her friend, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Serana glared at her, pointedly unamused. They crossed the wooden drawbridge drawing closer to the large front gates of Whiterun. The city towered above the plains of the hold, resting on a hill at the center. The large stone walls protecting the city from every thought of attack. Two guards dressed in the gold garbs of Whiterun, nodded at them as they pushed the gates open and entered.

Cailech always loved this particular city, it was always lively. Kids ran down the street as she and Serena made her way up the Plains district towards the market square. She pushed her hood from her head and smiled at a passing Adrianne Avenicci as she walked with her husband Ulfberth War-Bear, towards Warmaiden's, their blacksmith shop. Serana stuck close to Caillech's side.

"What a curious city. It's so... open." she murmered, more to herself than Caillech. She grabbed Serana's wrist gently, stopping her from making her way into the Bannered Mare, the inn of the city.

"I need to get my blade sharpened, you can get a room there if you'd like and sleep. I'll meet you later."

Serana shrugged "Sure, I'll do that," she said, Caillech handed her a few septims from her coin purse,

"This should cover a room and a meal," she said. Serana nodded in thanks and they parted ways. Caillech made her way up a flight of stairs into the Wind district, a large white tree rested in the middle of the small square, its bark dry and arged. The Gildergreen hadn't flowered in centuries. Taking a right, Caillech made her way up towards the Hall of Jorrvasker, home of the Companions of Whiterun. An exclusive group of warriors known throughout the Nine holds, they mainly delt with issues inside of Skyrim alone, but they did occasionally go to one of the other provinces.

Caillech didn't enter the hall, she veered left and made her way up to the Skyforge. An acient blacksmith forge that had been there since before Jorrvasker was even built. Climbing the stairs two at a time, she spotted Eorlund Gray-Mane, an older Nord man with long gray hair and beard, working the forge, hammering at a white hot blade.

"Eorland!" she called to him and he turned towards her voice, his brow was furrowed and sweat dripped from his forehead. His expression lifted when he saw who had called his name,

"Caillech! Is that you?" he said dropping the blade into th trough of cold water beside him and walking forward to greet her. They clasped forearms and he clapped a hand onto her shoulder. "It's been ages dear girl, I haven't seen you since you were an child." he said and held her at arms length, looking her up and down. "You've grown up well. Strong." he said beaming at her. Caillech returned his warm smile, his face was evidence of how long it had been since she was last here. New wrinkles had appeared on his face, worry lines in his forehead and wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, which were almost tired in appearance.

"It has been too long, Eorland, too long." she said. He released his hold on her and eyed her armor.

"The world has been tough on you I see." he said and Caillech grinned sheepishly at him, he was just as much of a stickler about armor as she remembered. He always reprimanded her about taking care of her blades. He wasn't going to be happy with her.

"Speaking of which," she said pulling her dagger from it's scabbard at her hip. The blade was dull, and stained with blood. It had lost its polished shine years ago. The Nordic knot work set into the blade was almost rubbed down and was barely visible. The leather handle was dry, cracked and weather beaten. Eorland glared at her as he took the blade from her and examined it.

"Well, it isn't a totally lost cause. But a new blade might-"

"No. I don't want a new one." she said, her voice was firm and Eorland raised his eyebrows at her. She looked down at her toes and scuffed her boot against the stone, "Will you be able to repair that one?" she asked. Eorland sighed and turned the blade over in his hands, letting the sunlight gleam on the steel.

"I think so." he said turning towards his forge. "It may take a day."

Caillech didn't have time to respond, the breath was forced from her body as a weight colided into her rib cage, knocking her clean off her feet and slamming into the ground. Pain seared through her shoulder as it struck the ground and she gasped for breath, trapped beneath the weight of a man. Dazed and seeing spots, she instictively wrapped her legs around his rib cage, squeezing with her thighs and lifting her arms to defend herself from possible blows from fists. Pulling from the grip of her legs, the man broke past her full guard and mounted her in side control, tucking his knees close to her. Caillech's nose filled with this man's musky scent and his long dark hair fell into her face, his large muscular (and shirtless) body practically suffocating her.

"Watch it!" Eorland shouted.

Adrenaline rushed through her body and her heart accelerated, her muscles tightened and prepared themselves. Caillech looped her arm underneath his body, between his legs and pushed up with her hips. He gave a yelp of surprise as she reversed the position, flipping him onto his back. Nimbly twisting her body, she grabbed his arm closest to her, trapped it between her legs and laid flat on her back. Pushing her hips towards the sky, pulled on his wirst. She could hear the tendons popping in the man's elbow and he gave a strangled roar of pain.

"Ah, fuck Lex! I yeild! I yeild" he yelled. Smiling, Caillech gave his wrist a good tug before releasing him. Sitting up she grinned down at the man she had beaten, he grinned a toothy smile back, his dark hair spilling around his head on the ground around his head. His colorless eyes sparkling with defiance back up into her moonlight ones.

"Farkas..." she said playfully "You should know, that's what you get for sneaking up on me, you bastard." she said standing up and offering her hand to the man on his back. He took and she hauled him to his feet. He embraced her in a bear like hug, crushing what little air she had in her lungs back out again. He was much taller and larger than she remembered.

"Beloved cousin, it has been way too long," he said gruffly, before releasing her and looking at her from arms length. Caillech grinned at him,

"Yes it has. The last time I saw you, you didn't have hair on your face," she said and pulled a hair from his chin with a sharp tug. He gave another yelp of surprise and rubbed his face. "Or here," she said and ripped a few dark hairs from his chest.

"Dammit, Lex!" he yelled at her, rubbing his sternum. Caillech smilled and her heart lifted at the sound of her childhood name. The breath was knocked from her lungs once again, as a body slammed into her back, the sound of steel on steel armor clanged loudly. Strong arms wrapping around her waist and lifted her from her feet.

"Caillech!" She knew without seeing the face of the man who embraced her, that it was Vilkas, Farkas' twin brother.

"You dimwits know air is essential for survival right?" she gasped, attepting to fill her lungs with the precious vapor. Vilkas dropped her to her feet and she stumbled, bending over and resting her hands on her knees, gasping in deep lungfulls.

"Sorry Lex, it's just been so long!" Vilkas said. Caillech looked up at her two cousins. They were grinning toothily at her, she silently thanked the divines they had giving up the identical look. Growing up she could never tell one from the other. Farkas' hair was shoulder length, and had more growth of hair on his face than Vilkas. He kept his hair shorter, but still shaggy and only a shadow of facial hair. They looked identical other than those details, the same straight nose, strong heart shaped jaw, high cheek bones and silver eyes. Caillech grinned back at her cousins.

"Yes, it has been. I'm starving. Let's eat." she said looping her arms into theirs and leading them down towards the doors of Jorrvasker.

**Read and Review please. I would love feedback. **


	2. Chapter 2

_The wind rustled through the trees, the leaves whispering to each other, secerts of ages past. The sun was setting and the last rays of fires light broke through the dense treeline, sending shafts of light through the thick blanket of mist. A lone wolf roamed through the trees, weaving and bobbing over the lush ground. The sky was a deep and rich violet, the first stars begining to twinkle over head. It was blissfully still. There were no birds singing. Tension was building in the atmosphere, the wolf paced, his eyes glowing mucsles rippling. Something was about to happen._

_Caillech curled her fingers around frost covered leaves on the ground, the cold nipping at her fingers, her silver wolf head ring glinting the dim light. Her heart was pounding in her chest, head tipped back to the heavens above, her eyes closed. She crouched near the earth, poised on her toes, her arms straight, lifting her chest up. The wind caressed her bare skin, and the sun's last light made her olive tone gleam like gold. Three white scars marred her curved lips and thin chin, over her heart shaped jaw line, almost reaching down to her throat. A dark freckle accented her full lower lip on the right side. The light hit her high cheek bones, making them glow a warm rose._

_The sun finally dissapeared completely, washing the ground in silver, the full moon gleamed overhead. The mist around Caillech's body shimmered a glowing mystic light, it was dense and almost heavy. Her eyes flew open as a wolf's low howl rose into the air. They were glowing with a light of their own in the gathering darkness. Her body began to tremble and her jaws parted, her canines had elongated slightly. More howls began to join the first, the mixing tones becoming a full chorus of wolf song. Caillech's breath caught in her throat. Unable to contain herself any longer, she let her voice ring out through the dense trees. Her soprano howl joined the others, sounding clear and beautiful through the rest. Endorphines rushed through her blood, making her light headed and a ripple of pleasure uncurled down her spine. She pushed her voice louder and called to the moon and to The Lord of the Hunt himself. _

_"Caillech, my Champion," A voice sounded behind her, and she turned. He stood there, dressed in a fur loin cloth, bare chested and clutching a long spear. His large wolf sat beside him, it's yellow eyes boring into her. The Lord's face was hidden behind his elk skull helm, the ivory bone gleaming in the moonlight, decorated with ancient Daedric carvings and runes. Caillech rose to her feet, and dipped into a low bow, greeting the Daedric Prince. _

_"My Lord, Hircine." She breathed the name, rolling the R off of her tounge leisurly. He scoffed at her, almost affectionately. He closed the distance between them and lifted her chin to make her look up at him. His height made him tower above her, her neck strained to accomedate looking up at the Daedric Lord. His bright ice blue eyes seemed to glow from beneath his helm, through the empty eyesockets of the skull. Hircine's long finger nails caressed her smooth skin, his fingers gripping her chin gently, tracing the scar from the corner of her upper lip to her lower. His skin was the color of the silver mist around them, ashen and gleaming. _

_Using the deadly tip of his hunting spear, he pushed the front of his helm up to reveal his face. His features were strong and angular, a pointed chin, full curved lips, a long perfectly straight nose, and almond shaped eyes. His lips were twisted into a crooked grin and the sight of it made Caillech uneasy, her stomach twisting into a knot. His blue eyes were glowing with a hunters ferocity, boring into her soul. His hair was long and as black as a ravens feathers, it drapped over his muscular shoulders, and touched Caillech's cheek as he looked down at her. Blood red war paint was drawn across his elegant features, twisting and curling under his eyes and over his high cheekbones. Dark tattoos with similiar designs, wrapped around his large biceps and over his broad chest. Four small horns curled from his forehead, two longer and curling back like a ram's, accompanied by two smaller stubs. His ears were long and pointed, daedric charms and chains dangling from them. He was a striking figure to behold, and dangerously tempting. _

_He purred to her in his native and ancient daedric tongue. Voice was low and dangerous, the sound of it made a chill errupt across Caillech's skin, she balled her hands into tight fists, her knuckles turning white as snow. She was his Champion. She had unknowingly tracked the aspect of him for months, the elusive white stag always one step ahead. She had heard rumors of a white stag and promised herself she would make the hide hers. With a skilled shot, she sent an ebony arrow singing through the air, embeding it into the side of the stag's skull. Triumphent, she had rushed to the side of the great white beast. Only to be greated by a shimmering ghost of the Daedric Prince himself. He congradulated her on her succesfull hunt, then proceded to order her to use her skills to join a hunt for one of his werewolves, to gain his favor. _

_Caillech had followed his instructions, tracking the group of hunters, tracking the werewolf. She had followed them into the cave the beast was hiding in, in a moment of savegry, she had turned on her fellow hunters, lurking in the shadows and assassinating them one by one. Taking her time with each, watching the panic set into them, and tasting the fear that built in the air. After the hunter's laid dead, she turned on the werewolf, ripping his hide from his body after she had slit his throat. Caillech had stood, shaking with anxiety, and to her horror, pleasure. Hiricine had appeared before her, in a very physical apperition. He praised her vehemently for "turning the hunt inside out" and teaching the hunters the fear of being the hunted. He gave her enchanted armor he made from the werewolf's hide, and gave her his ring. Hircine had then kissed her, and blessed her with his gift of lycanthropy. She was then his. _

_"The Hunting Grounds is waiting anxiously for a brother." He whispered the sentence in her ear, "And one of my son's wants to rid himself of my gift." His lips touched her forehead gently. Caillech closed her eyes and a low growl vibrated up from her chest and through her parted lips. Her breath was a cloud of vapor that caressed the Prince's skin. "Help him, for then you will have the family you deserve." he whispered. Her eyes fluttered open and all she could see were his ice blue eyes boring into hers. _

_"Yes my Lord," she whispered. He smiled at her, his long pointed canines glinting in the light of the orange moon above them. _

_"Good girl." his voice purred and he pressed his lips against hers gently, claiming her. _

Chest constricting painfully, Caillech gasped and sat bolt upright, struggling to catch her breath. The furs on the cot she slept in were suffocating and she scrambled away from them, pushing them from her body. Her skin was slicked with sweat, her long dark hair plastered to her face. In her rush to escape the stiffeling furs, the cot beneath her suddenly dissapeared and she fell to the floor with a thud. Her head struck the bedside table, sending her tankard of water and silver plate crashing to the floor.

Groaning and rubbing the lump that was forming on her skull, Caillech knelt on the floor beside her bed. She looked around the dark room, trying to remember where she was. There was a large wardrobe across from her, and a wooden table. On the table her armor rested, and above it on the wall, was an iron sheild with two Skyforge greatswords crossed behind it.

_Jorrvasker..._ she thought to herself, taking deep breaths, attempting to slow her pounding heart. Kodlak Whitemane, the Harbinger of the Companions had offered Caillech and Serana a place to stay for as long as they were in Whiterun. She must remember to thank him again for not making them sleep at the Bannered Mare. The inn was a lovely establishment, but drinking, singing, and fights broke out almost every hour throughout the day and night. She and Serana had both slept for almost two days straight, rising only to find food at the small hours of the morning. They were in seperate rooms now, her cousins Farkas and Vilkas had insisted they sleep in their chambers. They were sleeping out in the hall, on the wooden benches that lined the walls.

Caillech leaned back against the bed, extending her legs out in front of her, tipping her head back to rest on the soft furs. She closed her eyes and took several more deep breaths in through her nose and out through her mouth. It wasn't the first time Hircine, the Daedric Prince of the Hunt, had summoned her to his Hunting Grounds. She visited his relm a almost once a month in her dreams. It always left her unhinged. In her dreams, she was always eager to do his bidding and entranced by the dremora Lord. But in her waking hours, it was unsettling, the fact the Daedric Lord seemed to be so infatuated with her. Or maybe he was just playing games with her. She almost hoped that was the real reason he kept calling her to him. Maybe he did this with a few others who worshiped him.

Crawling back into the bed and bundling herself into the warm furs, she sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't even really worship him. She had never followed any specific divine. She believed in the Nine, and knew the Daedric Lords were real and powerful, but she never worshiped any. She prayed to them all in times of need, but she wasn't religious. Caillech sighed and rolled onto her back lifting her arms above her head and furrowing her brow.

_The Hunting Grounds is waiting for a brother... A son wants to rid himself of Hircine's gift. _Caillech wondered what Hircine ment by that. Is the son who wanted to be free of the Daedric Lord, the brother the relm was waiting for? Are they two seperate men? Caillech struggled to keep her eyes open, sleep coaxing her towards her loving arms. Maybe she should write her dream down, so she would remember the details. Darkness swallowed her gently, tucking her into it's comforting folds. In the morning. She would write it down in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is why I love light armor."

Caillech glaced at her cousin out of the corner of her eye snearing smuggly at him. He glared at her and wiped the beads of sweat from his forhead. Serana laughed from behind the two bickering Nords. The three of them were walking from Whiterun to Dustman's Cairn, almost directly northwest of the city. The afternoon sun was beating down on the trio, and Farkas was struggling with the heat in his heavy steel armor.

"Fuck you Lex, at least I'm not afraid to get into a fight." he said agitatedly.

"Watch yourself cousin, or you'll get your ass kicked again." she snarled back. Caillech could feel the tension of their wolf sides building, vying for dominance. With perfect timing on her part, Serana came between the two, placing each of her hands on their shoulders.

"Now, now, childeren." she reprimanded them. Farkas growled and pulled his shoulder away from the vampire's grip. Caillech smiled at Serana. The first time she had called Caillech a child, the werewolf had almost wanted to rip the vampire's head from her shoulders.

_"An adolecent response."_ Serana had stated with disinterest. Granted she was era's older than either of her current companions, she had spent who knows how long locked in a tomb underground. Serana herself didn't even know how long she had slumbered exactly. When Caillech had found her locked away, she didn't even know there was an Empire. Which means she had been locked away before the the founding of the First Empire, some 4,000 years ago. Not to mention being a vampire at that time, so in reality, she was most likely even older.

The large pillar stones, marking the enterance of the cairn, loomed on the top of a low hill. Caillech admired the antient stones, Nordic carvings and runes marred the faces of the stones, moss grew across the rough surface. She wondered how they looked when they were first errected, if they were as breath taking then, as they were now. Caillech picked up her pace, Farkas gave a loud groan of displeasure. Ignoring her griping cousin, she jogged up the side of the hill. Standing at the top of the stone stairs that twisted down into the earth to the large wooden doors. Serana raced up and stood beside her, her face alight with excitement.

"Nordic ruins... Even older than I am. I wonder if the draugr are as gullible as they were when I was a girl." she grinned at Caillech, pulling her elven dagger from it's scabbard at her hip, making her way down the stone steps. Caillech grinned. Many inexperienced people feared the draugr, undead nords that slumbered within tombs and caves. As a young girl, admitably, she too would have nightmares about the glowing blue eyes, rotting skin, and death rattle growl, crawling in through her bedroom window. A grumbling Farkas followed the vampire down to the wooden doors, pulling his steel greatsword from his back. Caillech's finger tips tingled as she gripped her bow tightly, readying herself for whatever might be inside the tomb.

Farkas had been given the honor by Skjor, a senior member of the Cirlce, of retriving a shard of Wuuthrad. The battle axe weilded by the Nord hero Ysgramor, who lead the Five Hundred Companions on a crusede against the native Snow Elves of Skyrim, and even Solstheim. The gray haired Nord, whom Caillech had only ever seen with a full head of blonde hair, didn't even remember who she was. Scoffing at her and questioning her ability when Farkas had asked her to be his Shield-Sister for this particular quest. Caillech had had to bite her tongue almost to the point of bleeding to stop herself from snapping at the old man and challange him to a fight. Her wolf side barred her teeth at the older adversariy, flexing her muscles and flattening her ears. He had no idea who he was dealing with.

"You coming Lex?"

She nodded at her cousin, jumped down from the top of the stone wall, and followed him through the wooden doors. As they slammed shut behind her, she glanced around the entry chamber, the sound of the doors closing echoed loudly off of the stone walls. Serana fell into step behind Caillech as they made their way through the charmber. Four large ebony sarcoffogi stood against the walls. Two had fallen open, and draugr corpses lay on the lids, the foul stench of decay and death lingered in the air. Poking at a corpse with her toe, Caillech turned the body face up. A large gash split the sternum and gray tones, lifeless organs spilled from the chest cavaity. The hairs on the back of Caillech's neck bristled.

"Some one has already been here." Caillech murmered kneeling beside the draugr, examining the torn flesh. Her voice was low, attempting to keep the echo's to a minimum. It was a clean cut and break through the chest bone. "It was made by a blade," she said to Serana and Farkas over her shoulder.

"Then we need to watch our backs." Farkas said, standing beside Caillech. Rising to her feet, she turned to see Serana kneeling beside a chest, her brow furrowed in concentration, fiddling with the lock. Her red eyes flicked up to meet the amused look on Caillech's face.

"What?" Caillech shook her head and grinned at her companion. The two of them had perfected their lockpicking skills over the few months they had travled together. Serana had a natural aptitude for the craft, and made quick work of almost evey one she encountered. She had the chest open in no time, and she rummeged through the loot quickly, pocketing small vials of red liquid and tossing Caillech a small pouch of coins. Farkas looked at her disapprovingly as she tucked the pouch into her belt, she smiled at him. They hadn't really spent time together in over a decade, he didn't know the first thing about her anymore.

"Come on," Farkas said, in an annoyed way and led the trio down a couple flights of stairs into small burial corridors. He held his fist up, comanding the two women to stop behind him. He pointed ahead of them. A draugr was standing with it's back to them, swaying from side to side, it's harsh breathing a rattle. It gripped a large rusted blade, the tip of it scraping and clinking against the stone floor. It hadn't noticed them yet. Caillech pulled an arrow from her quiver and stepped lightly passed Farkas, her footsteps as silent as death. She drew her bow and aimed at the dragur, breathing in deeply, the string of her bow caressing her lips. The arrow sailed through the air and embedded into the middle of it's back with a thud, forcing the draugr forward and crashing to the floor.

Caillech barely had time to notch another arrow before two more rounded the corner, great swords raised above their heads, screaming in rage. Their blue eyes glowing with magic. Farkas and Serana charged forward, swinging their blades in unison against the advancing undead. Metal clanged against eachother, and in a flash of black congealed blood, both draugr hit the ground, heads seperated from their bodies. The three of them moved slowly through the chambers, Farkas on point, carving down two more draugr with single, powerful swings of his sword. Serana brought up the rear, checking their tails periodically to make sure they weren't snuck up on by anything unsavory.

"See the release anywhere?" Caillech asked her two companions as they walked down a flight of stone stairs into a large chamber. Moss hung from the ceilings, and pillars had crumbled with time. A large iron gate closed off the only way to continue through the tomb.

"Yeah, I see it." Serana pointed to their left and made her way towards the lever. There was a raised stone platform in the center of the chamber, Caillech and Farkas stood in the middle as Serena walked into a small nook off the side of the main hall. Pocketing a few more bottles of potions she pulled the lever. As one gate lifted, another closed, trapping Serena into the small nook. "Shit." she muttered, and tried to yank the lever back. It wouldn't budge. "Little help here guys." she called to them from behind the gate. Caillech smiled and jogged towards her,

"Way to go." she teased her friend. There was no way any of them would have known that was going to happen. But she wasn't going to pass up the oppertunity to poke fun at the proud vampire. Serana glared at her from behind the iron bars,

"Don't worry, we'll find the-"

"Don't move Companions!" A male voice echoed around the chamber. Caillech whipped around, her inner wolf lifting her head and snarling. A group of warriors rushed through the now open archway into the next chamber. There were at least 8 of them at the least, and each armed to the teeth with glinting swords. They surrounded Farkas and Caillech, advancing slowly,

"Which one is that?" one of the women whispered to a man next to her,

"It doesn't matter, he wears that armor, he dies." Caillech glanced at Farkas, wondering what the hell they were talking about. Taking a closer look at her cousins armor, she noticed small ornate wolf heads in various places. He chest plate at the nape of the neck, and a few more around his waist. Farkas glanced over his shoulder at Caillech as they drew together, back to back, protecting their flanks, his eyes were cold and almost appologetic.

_Great... wolf hunters..._ Caillech thought to herself bitterly.

"Killing you will make for an excellent story," another woman sneered at them from somewhere behind Caillech, pressing closer to the two cornered wolves. Caillech's heart began to beat faster and she ccould hear her blood singing with anticepation. Her limbs began to tremble and her lips curled up over her teeth, a low snarl building from deep within her chest. She flicked her eyes around the four in front of her. Though they pressed forward confidantly, she could see the unease in their eyes, and her nostrils flared as she caught the scent of fear in the air. Her mouth began to water and she felt her canines elongating in her mouth. She knew her stance must have lowered and her eyes lit up, because the woman in the center of the four advancing on her hesitated her blue eyes growing wide. She would be the first.

"None of you will be alive to tell it." She could hear the wolf in Farkas' voice, and feel his whole body shaking behind her. She couldn't hold back any longer, Caillech let out a feroucious roar, and launched herself at the woman in front of her. She shifted to her wolf form in the blink of an eye, her nails elongating into ebony claws, outstretched for the Nord woman before her. Her vision tunnled to the woman's terrified wide eyes as Cailleh colided with her delicate body, knocking her clean off of her feet. Caillech felt the Nord's bones snap beneath the weight of her paws. Sinking her teeth into the woman's head, she tasted the sweet metallic flavor of her blood. Crushing the woman's skull between her jaws, she turned to see three men charging at her, screaming in rage. Growling low in her throat, she stood on her hind legs, towering above her attackers. With a powerful swipe of her paw, she knocked them to the ground, blood splattering onto the stone floor. Two of them struggled to clamber back to their feet, the third lay very still face down, a puddle of blood growing around him.

"Stendar curse you!" one shouted as they charged her again. Dropping to all fours again, Caillech dug her back claws into the stones and jumped at one of the men. Leaping passed the other, fire erupted up her arm to her shoulder from her elbow. Ignoring the pain she dug her claws into the man's armor, shredding through it like parchment. She knocked the man's silver sword from his hand as blood hit her in the face, her long claws penetrating into the man's chest cavaity. Baring her teeth in the man's face, she pushed down on his chest, relishing the sickening crack of his sternum colapsing under her paws. His eyes became bloodshot and the hot red liquid dripped from his mouth and down his chin. He gurgled in agony, fighting vainly to thrown her off of him. Caillech lapped at the sweet blood on his chin, hunger building deep in her belly, his eyes widening in horror. She dug her teeth into his throat, ripping his esophogas from the skin. She crunched it between her teeth, chewing on the tough cartilage like flesh, before dropping it and tearing soft meat from the man's shoulder, feeding on his still struggling body.

A stabbing pain in her back brought Caillech back to the situation. She turned, her eyes blazing with bloodlust. Her final advisary was aiming at her with a silver tipped arrow, his eyes cold in petrified determination. Parting her jaws, she roared at the final Dark Elf, advancing on him on her hind legs. He kept his arrow trained on her chest, but his arms began to shake uncontrolably. Standing before him, she stretched herself to her full towering height. The scent of fear was so intoxicating, Caillech paused, snarling at the Dunmer gnashing her long teeth in his face. He let his arrow fly and she flinched slightly, flattening her ears as it whistled over her shoulder. The Dunmer struggled to notch another arrow, too late. Caillech swipped at him with her paw, knocking him to the ground. She felt his neck snap from the blow, and he crashed to the ground, never to move again.

Dropping to all fours, Caillech turned towards Farkas, who was still in his dark gray wolf form. His face and claws splattered with crimson. She stalked forward towards her cousin, her tail held straight out behind her, ears pricked forward. Her mucsles rippled beneath her light gray almost white fur, the tension in her shoulders relaxing, and her hackles lowering. Serana was standing beside Farkas, her eyes wide, Caillech couldn't make out what emotion was lurking within their glowing depths. Farkas must have found the release for the gate.

"You have an arrow in your back," Serana said, striding forward, digging her fingers into Caillech's long fur and ripping the fixed arrow from her shoulder. She snarled in pain and gnashed her teeth in Serana's direction. She held up her hands as an apology and threw the silver arrow to the ground. It skittered across the stones and came to rest beside the Nord woman Caillech had killed. She glanced at the other three. Their broken bodies littered the stones. An arm was laying some feet away and she looked at the third man she had attacked. His throat ripped from his body, the snow white bone peaking from the scarlet mass of torn flesh. She hadn't even noticed she had ripped his arm from his body when she knocked his sword away.

She looked at Farkas who was now back in his human form. His gray eyes were wide and looking at her blood soaked face with... Horror? Wonder? Mistrust? Surprise? Admeration? A mix of everything? Serana was looking at her with almost the same expression. Confusion built within Caillech, why the hell were they looking at her like that? She bared her teeth at them and growled, wishing she could form words, wanting to scream at them to stop looking at her. Rage, and fear boiled in her blood. What had she done?


	4. Chapter 4

Orange light flashed off of the cold steel of the spinning blade. Caillech was slumpped in a large wooden chair, her dark hood pulled up over her head, hiding her face from the prying eyes of the Companions. Her slender fingers twirled her Nordic dagger on the dark wood arm. Eorland had given it back to her a few hours after she had arrived back at Jorrvasker with Farkas. Serana had decided to rent a room in the Bannered Mare, barely giving Caillech a glance as she vanished into the inn. Farkas had split from her side to find Skjor and deliver the fragment of Wuuthrad's blade. He had given her hand a reasuring squeeze before dissapearing bellow the mead hall, into the sleeping chambers bellow.

One by one, the companion's retreated into the lower halls and to the night's blissful call of sleep. Soon she was the only one left in the mead hall. The glowing fire pit in the middle was dying, calming into smoldering embers. Caillech examined her blade, her brow furrowed into a cold glare. You coldn't even tell it had been so poorly cared for only a few days before. The edge was gleaming, and cut through a strip of leather like it was hot butter. She could see herself reflected in the blade, her gray eyes gleaming in the orange light. Twisting her wrist, she played with the blade, turning it towards her, then away, and back her her. Her reflection in the blade, was suddenly covered in crimson, blood dripping from her salivating mouth, her eyes glowing as bright as the full moon.

The blade made a high pitched ringing as it skittered across the floor. Caillech leaned forward in her chair, pressing her fists against her eyes, blacking out the intrusive orange light from the fire. Her breathing had peaked, and her wolf side bubbled at the surface of her consiousness, a low growl eminating from her throat.

"What is happening to me?" she whispered to herself, running her fingers through her long almost black hair.

"May I join you girl?" Nearly jumping out of her skin, Caillech looked up at the Harbinger of the Companions. Kodlak Whiteman looked down at her, his one good eye gazing at her with concern. Caillech gestured with a wave of her hand at the empty chair beside her, offering it to the old Nord. He sank into the seat gingerly, his slow movements indicators of his age taking it's toll.

"Farkas told me what happened in Dustman's Cairn." he said quietly and leaning towards Caillech, who was very intently stairing at a small spider crawling across the floor.

"Well at least he told you..." she muttered darkly, crushing the spider under the toe of her boot. Kodlak leaned back into his chair, the wood creaking from his weight. Caillech looked over at him. He was much older than she remembered. His hair was almost snow white, and dark circles had formed under his eyes. He looked exhausted, both physically and spiritually. He was watching her carefully, rubbing his lower lip with his thin finger. It was as if he was choosing his steps over the surface of a frozen river.

"The call of the blood is strong in you..." he said and paused analyzing her reaction. Caillech kept silent, chewing on the inside of her lower lip. "He said your wolf side, has no control. No remorse."

"Some of us are cursed, Kodlak... Some of us are blessed..." she whispered so quietly, she could barely hear herself. Those were Hircine's words coming out of her mouth. She could almost feel the Daedric Lord's presence beside her, and could hear his lips curling into that crooked smile. Caillech closed her eyes and clentched her jaw tightly, her hands beginging to shake. Bright blue, terrified eyes flashed in her minds eye. Her stomach twisted. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. Unclentching her jaw, she ran her tounge over the torn flesh on the inside of her cheek. She hadn't even felt herself biting down.

"What do you think, Caillech?" Kodlak asked her, leaning forward, trying to make eye contact. Shifting towards him, her silver eyes met his dark blue ones.

"I don't know... I think... Both." she murmered. A hateful lump built in her throat, and she tried to swallow it away. Taking a deep shaky breath, Caillech looked down at her fingers, she could feel Kodlak's gaze burning into her skin. She had always worried what Kodlak thought of her. After her father had abandoned her here as a child, the harbinger had taken her and the twins, under his wing. He was as close to a father as she will ever know.

"I watched you grow up, Caillech. I always knew you were the strongest out of the three of you." he said, obviously speaking of her two cousins. The three of them were inseperable growing up within the walls of Jorrvasker. Caillech's heart ached at the memories, she wished she could have stayed young. "There was a change in you, right before you left these walls."

Caillech's whole body tensed and she glanced at the toes of the Harbinger's boots. Something had changed her. Something had made her feel like she needed to escape. "Yes..." she breathed quietly. She had left Jorrvasker after Hircine had blessed her with his gift of lycanthropy. The lump in her throat threatened again as she remembered that day.

_"Lexy. Where are you going?" Farkas asked her, standing in her bedroom doorway, watching her shove her belongings into a large knapsack._

_"Go away, Farkas," she snarled at him, shoving the dark haired and silver eyed boy out of her way. She slung her sword from her shoulder and marched towards the doors of the Hall, little Farkas hot on her heels. She swung the door open so hard, it cracked against the stone wall. She climbed the stairs to the Mead Hall two at a time. Her little cousin struggled to match her pace, stretching his legs to stay right behind her. _

_"Where's the trouble Lex?" Vilkas met her at the top of the stairs, punching his open plam with a fist, grinning at her. Caillech weaved passed him, barely giving him a glance. She marched towards the main hall doors, thrusting her heel into the wood of the door, they burst open. Blinking against the blinding sunlight Caillech paused at the top of the stone stairs, shielding her eyes from the light. Vilkas and Farkas used this to their advantage, planting themselves, shoulder to shoulder, blocking her way down into the city. _

_"Lex." Farkas pleaded with her, his eyes looking up into hers. _

_"Where are you going?" Vilkas asked, his adolecent voice firm and his eyes demanding. Caillech looked down at her young cousins. She was the eldest of the three by only a few years, but the two boys hadn't fully matured as she had. After they had been left by their fathers, she had assumed the role of big sister and parent over the two. But they were almost grown now. They didn't need her. She took a deep breath and pushed passed her cousins, biting her lip to keep it from trembling, the heartbroken looks the two were giving her was too much to bear._

_"Stay here." she ordered to two boys. _

_"Caillech!" Farkas called to her back. She practically ran down the stairs and weaved through the Whiterun guards partolling the square. She refused to look back. She knew they were watching her with horror. And she fought back tears. She was leaving them just like their father. Breaking their trust all over again. But she had to. She had to leave. She couln't be trapped in those walls for another minute. She didn't know if she would ever see them again. She prayed to the Divines in vain, to keep them safe from all harm. She ran from the walls of Whiterun as tears began to flow freely down her cheeks. _

Kodlak's voice pulled Caillech from her memories, "I hope one day you will be able to tell me why you left for so long." he said and touched her head lightly, rising to his feet. She nodded solomly, sinking back into the wooden chair once more. She was greatful he didn't press her for her story, she didn't know if she was ready to explain herself quite yet. "Get some rest, girl. Tomorrow is a new day."

"Thank the divines you're here. I was getting sick of listening to these drunks." Serana grabbed Caillech's hand and pulled her into the chair beside her. She had rented the biggest room possible at the Bannered Mare, the only room with a balcony overlooking the inn below. She was sipping Cyrodiilic brandy from a small glass. Caillech hadn't been able to sleep in Jorrvasker, she could sense she was being whispered about behind closed doors.

"Are you drunk?" she asked, glancing at the half empty bottle of brandy on the small wooden table in front of their rests. Serana's ivory pale skin was slightly flushed in the cheeks, and her eyes were vauge.

"Of course not." she said grinning at Caillech, flashing her pearly white fangs. "However, you look like you might need to be. Saadia, darling!" Serana stood and walked to the edge of the balcony, calling down to the young Redgaurd woman who helped run the inn.

"No, Serana, I don't-"

"Hush now," Serana dismissed her protest with a wave of her hand, not even looking over at Caillech. "Saadia, bring up some of your best Nord mead please, my beautiful companion here is in need of a strong drink." her words were begning to slur together slightly. She teatered back to her chair and sat back down as elegantly as she could.

"You should 'ear some of the rumors going around this city right now." she stage whispered at Caillech, leaning forward towards her. It took almost all the will power Caillech had not to lean away from the vampire, her breath was almost pure alcohol.

"How much have you had to drink?" she asked Serana.

"Apparently Helgen was attacked by a Dragon." Serana wasn't even paying attention to the words coing out of Caillech's mouth. But she was almost glad Serana had ignored her. A dragon? "And I guess while we were skulking around Dustmain's Cairn, and you were going beast on those would be killers, the Western Whiterun Watchtower was attacked by another dragon. My that's a tonge twister isn't it? Western Whiterun Watchtower..." Serana drifted from the conversation, repeating the tripple W phrase under her breath. She gave a squeal of excitement as Saadia walked through the doorway between the bedroom and the balcony, carrying a large bottle of Black-Briar Reserve mead in her hand.

"Ma'am." she said offering the bottle to Serana, who waved her away.

"Give it to her," she said gesturing at Caillech. Saadia took a few steps closer to her. Caillech snagged the bottle from the Redgaurds grasp, nodding to her in thanks. Uncorking the mead, she took a drink straight from the bottle. The sweet drink flowed over her tongue and the spice bit at the back of her throat as she swallowed the delicious drink. This was indeed the most expensive mead there was in Skyrim, if not all of Tamriel. The Black-Briar family empire stretched far and wide.

"So dragon's huh?" she said looking at Serana who was examining her finger nails as Saadia dissapeared back down to the bar. She straightened up and leaned towards Caillech again, beaming.

"Yes, dragons. Which is unbelievable in and of itself, but here's the kickster..."

"Kicker. Serana, here comes the kicker."

"Whatever. Here's the kicker. A man who had escaped Helgen, came to Whiterun to warn the Jarl about the Dragon. He went with a dispatch of guards to take down the dragon that attacked the watchtower. When they succeded, he absorbed some sort of power from it, and instinctually knew how to Shout. Just like the Gray-Beards, without any training." Serana took a breath, "And I'm hearing the reclusive old bastards called to him, requesting him to enter High Hrothgar. The guards are calling him Dragonborn," she said and sipped at her brandy. Caillech just stared at her for a moment.

"A lot has happened in the last 12 hours hasn't there?" she said. It was a rhetorical question, and Serana smiled and nodded.

"I'm just glad the world didn't get boring while I was gone." Caillech laughed. Hardly. The world would never get boring, there were always going to be wars to fight. She slumped back into her chair and took another swig of her mead. So the dragon's had returned from legend, and a Dovahkiin had appeared. A lot had happened while they were underground. She almost regreted being away, she would have loved to help fight a dragon. While she had been away from Skyrim, she had been to the Imperial City. She had become facinated with the Dragon War of the Metheic Era, she knew the overview of the war, but the details tended to get hazy about motives and the defeat of Alduin the World eater.

Sipping her mead she turned to Serana, who was watching the men and women bellow with interest. Serana was always facinated with human's and their behavior. Caillech supposed if she had been locked away from the world in a slumber for mellenia, she would probaly be interested in daily lives as well. But human's tended to bore her senceless. She much prefered being out in the wilds, hunting in both her human and wolf forms. She loved the freedom her wolf side gave her. She could run faster than almost any creature, and she was stronger than almost every living thing. With a snap of her jaws or a swipe of her ebony claws, she could claim lives. She would hunt with packs of wolves, they seemed to enjoy her company as much as she liked theirs. Even in her vulnerable human flesh, wolves treated her as family.

Caillech's limbs began to tremble slightly, and she shook her head, taking a long pull off of her bottle. Distracting herself from the thought of sinking her teeth into the soft flesh of an elk. She really needed to get her urges under control.

"Speaking of which..." Serana leaned forward, craning her neck to look over the edge of the balcony to the fire pit below. "I think that's him..." she said. Caillech followed Serana's line of sight, looking down at the four benches surrounding the large fire pit in the middle of the inn. Then to the bar. A large man was sitting on one of the barstools, a couple guards standing beside him and talking animatedly, lifting their tankards and drinking with him. His armor was light leather, criss crossing down his torso, and covering the tops of his shoulders. He wore a black hood pulled over his face, with a light brown embroidered leather at the front, casting a shadow over his eyes. He had two swords sheathed on his back, with a quiver of arrows she had never seen before. The Nord had fingerless leather arm bracers, and knee high boots, with dark iron buckles keeping them in place around his muscular calves. Caillech could barely see his face, but what she could see of it was definietly Nord. A strong jaw and chin with pale skin, and fine dark growth of hair layering his jaw and upper lip. His shoulders were impossibly broad, and his arms were thick under his armor, she could only imagine what the rest of his body looked like.

Serana and Caillech stood slowly, walking forward to the edge of the balcony. The unknown Nord stood and smiled at the guards. He was impossibly tall, towering over the two men beside him. He had to be as tall as an Altmer, possibly taller, and wider than both. His body tapering down to a slim waist from strong shoulders. By the looks of him, he was extremely strong, but also athletic and agile. Caillech wondered how he managed to get a build like that.

"He has the build of Tsun doesn't he?" Serana whispered to Caillech. There was almost a lustful tone to her voice as she mentioned the deity of Trials against Adversity. She was right however. From legends, Tsun was a mountain of a Nord, and stood taller and larger than even the High Elves.

"To the Dovahkiin!" a guard shouted lifting his tankard in the air spilling the amber liquid.

"Dovahkiin!" Serana shouted beside Caillech, lifting her brandy, joining the rest of the inn, honoring the Nord. Caillech's jaw tightened along her grasp around her mead bottle. The Nord lifted his head to look up to where Serana's voice had carried down from the balcony. Piercing light green eyes met Caillech's silver ones, a familiar crooked smile playing on curved lips. Caillech's breath quickned and her chest felt tight as she fought for a full breath. Her grip tightened, and the bottle in her hand shattered, sending mead and crimson blood spilling onto the floor and over the edge of the balcony.


	5. Chapter 5

**-I am listening to "If I Had a Heart" by Fever Ray on repeat at the moment... try listening to it as you read this. It adds a little something something to the shmut I think. Enjoy the twistedness of the dremora. Please review after you read :)-**

Flashes of glowing blue eyes passed in Caillech's mind. Smooth ashen toned skin. Broad shoulders, and muscular arms. Full curved lips twisted into that crooked smile. Long raven black hair. Her chest was tight, and she struggled to take a full breath, she was light headed and pacing back and forth across the rented room. She closed her eyes and breathed in through her nose, attempting to calm her nerves. How had he affected her mind so completely she saw him even now outside of his realm? Her Caillech's wolf side, was pacing with her restlessly, itching to run and hunt. Wanting to taste blood.

Serana was sitting at the edge of the double bed, her fingers folded in her lap, watching Caillech calmly. Sometimes it infuriated Caillech to the point of rage at how cool and collected the vampires could be. They never allowed their emotions to overtake their thought process. Always so poised, elegant, and emotionless. It made her sick. Her canines extended slightly and she opened her mouth to accomedate their length, her breathing becomeing a deep dog like panting. Her limbs shook as she continued to pace.

"Caillech you still have glass in your hand, you're getting blood everywhere." Serana pointed out. She glanced down at the floor. Deep red spots had blossomed beneath her feet, smeared in places from her aggitated footsteps. Caillech looked down at her hand, shards of blue glass still embeded into her flesh from the shattered bottle. Blood oozed slowly from the punctures, dripping from the tips of her fingers. She could barely feel the sharp pain. She closed her hand into a fist, and thrust it into the wall, it gave out under the pressure of her sudden assault.

She needed to get out of this inn before she lost control completely. She could feel claw like finger nails tracing her back and shoulders underneath her armor, as if she stood completely naked. She could hear his voice as a whisper around her, the ancient daedric language made a shiver errupt down her spine. She tipped her head back closing her eyes and growling, the sensation of a light caress sliding up the arch of her neck. She could see the orange light of the blood moon of the Hunting Grounds on the back of her eyelids.

"Caillech." Serana's voice was distant and barely audible over the growl that was building within Chaillech's chest. It almost sounded panicked.

_"Caillech..."_ Hircine's voice was a low purr in her ear. The inn around her vanished into darkness as she was lost in the sound of the Prince. He pulled her gently into his arms, stroking her long dark hair and she could feel his nose against her neck, the sound of his breath as he inhaled her scent. Was he here? In her realm? Or did she lose herself and fall into his waiting arms? She could still feel the wall against her hands, and the wooden floor under her feet, but she couldn't see anything except Hircine's glowing blue eyes. She could feel his hands running themselves through her long hair and pulling it back from her face.

_"Come with me Caillech..." _He whispered against the soft flesh of her neck, his lips caressing and tasting. She felt his chest press into her back, and his hips against her rear. Her eyes flickered open in fear, her wolf side howling for release.

"I can't..." her voice was barely a whisper, it escaped her as breath.

_"You can. Let go." _Two of Hircine's long canine teeth latched themselves onto the lobe of her ear. A delicious lick of pain sent a wave of heat through Caillech's body, sending shivers down her spine. And she was lost to him.

_Her back rested on rough grass, and a cool breeze caressed her exposed flesh. Her long legs were wrapped around a muscular waist, her spine arched up from the ground beneath her. The light of the amber moon above her caressed Hircine's broad shoulders as he hovered above her, his glowing eyes gazing down at her. His hands were running down her curves to her hips, Caillech shivered and pushed into his touch a low moan escaping her parted lips. The dremora leaned down and ran his tongue up her sternum, between her breasts and up to her throat. Caillech yeilded to his touch, tipping her head back and moaning, her lips parted and canine's extended. _

_Caillech could feel Hircine's erection against her ass, his hands lifting her hips into position. His teeth nipped at her soft flesh, and she curled her fingers into the grass beneath her, writing slightly and the sensation. Her eyes flickered open and she gazed down at the Daedric Prince kneeling between her legs, she watched him as he kissed over her chest and circled her perked nipple with his tongue. Pleasure warmed her body and muscles deep within her belly clenched, she could smell the sweetness of her arousal growing, and by the look of hunger within the glowing depths of Hircine's eyes, so could he. Caillech's body convulsed sharply as he tugged on her nipple with his teeth, a crooked smile touching the corners of his mouth. _

_A low growling resenated from the trees around the two of them, and Caillech's heart began to pound. She looked around the surrounding tree line. Glowing eyes watched them from the treeline as werewolves circled on all fours. Caillech couldn't count how many there were exactly, all she could make out were their shadows stalking around the Daedric Prince and his prize. Hircine's lips brushed against her jaw bone and her eyes rolled back into her head in pleasure, her belly tightening. Hircine positioned his hips, the head of his erection pushing against her slick folds. Very slowly, he sunk himself into her. Caillech gasped and ran her hands up his muscular arms, and into his hair, grabbing fistfulls of it. Hiricine growled and bit her jawline gently, _

_"It will only hurt for a moment." he wispered into her ear, and then pushed himself passed the untouched membrane within her. The sharp pain made Caillech gasp and cry out tipping her head back against the ground and halfheartedly struggled against Hircine. He held her in place tightly, his long nails digging into her hips. Trailing kisses over her jaw line, his mouth captured hers and he began to move his hips, pushing himself within her completely before pulling back. Caillech kissed him back hungrily moaning against his mouth, he had told the truth, the pain of losing her virginity had only lasted a few moments. Hircine's tongue caressed her lower lip gently and she opened her mouth, allowing him to invade. His grunts of pleasure mingled with her moans as they moved together, his hands running up the backs of her legs, pushing them down towards either side of her chest, giving him deeper access to her. Caillech's flexible legs accomedated the new position without complaint or resistance. _

_Their moans of extacy filled the air around them, and the scents of their mixing arousal filled Caillech's nose. She was light headed from the exquisite feeling of the Daedric Lord's large girth filling her so completely. The werewolves around them paced and panted, whimpering with desire at the smell of Hiricine and Caillech's sex. She barely noticed the circling wolves, she was gazing into Hircine's glowing eyes, he was looking into hers with an expression of complete hunger. His brow was creased and lips parted, his breathing was harsh and labored. Caillech caught his lower lip between her teeth and he closed his eyes groaning in pleasure, pushing his cock into her with more urgency. Caillech moaned and sucked on his lip lightly before claiming his mouth with her own, her tongue searching for his, She cupped his face between her hands pulling him closer. _

_Hircine growled and pulled from her, leaving her empty and aching. _

_"What-?" she gave a yelp of surprise as he flipped her over onto her belly, pulling her hips up, making her rest on her knees. One of his hands was splayed across her upper back, keeping her chest pinned to the ground. The ground was cool against Caillech's flushed cheek, and she closed her eyes at the feeling of Hircine rubbing the length of his cock between her legs, slicked by her juices. He pushed himself slowly back into her aching folds and they moaned in unison. Caillech cried out in pleasure as he began to a pace. It was fast and hard, his hips coming up and slapping against her ass with every thrust. _

_"Oh, fuck..." she moaned as pleasure began to build deep in her belly. Hircine growled and grabbed onto hips with both hands, pulling her ass back to meet his hard thrusts. Caillech cried out with every push of his hips, the muscles deep within her belly begining to quicken and clench around Hircine's cock. _

_"That's it..." he grunted lowly, running a hand down Caillech's toned back, he grabbed a fistfull of her long dark hair, pulling her up to her hands and yanking her head back. Her cries rang loudly through the trees, her head forced back and up to the sky, the pain in her scalp barely noticable over the pleasure wracking through her trembling body. Hircine groaned, digging his claws into the soft skin of her hips. Caillech's body trembled and she screamed as her pleasure peaked, sending ripples and spasms of heat through her core. _

_"Fuck," Hircine hissed through clenched teeth, continuing to pushing into Caillech's soft body, after her orgasm subsided and began to build again almost instantly. She closed her eyes and relished the feeling of his hands on her hips, pulling her back to push his cock competely within her. She could feel her body building again, aching for the rush of pleasure. Her body was trembling and she continued to cry out into the night air, her skin flushed and burning. The wolves around them continued to pace and whimper. The smell of Caillech's orgasm flooded her nose and she knew the beasts were being driven crazy by her heated scent. _

_The Daedric Prince pushed Caillech to orgasm several more times, her body clenching and trembling in pleasure, her screams echoing through the trees around them. She moaned as he burried himself completely within her, bucking his hips slightly, giving a strangled roar of pleasure. His hot seed spilling into her, the spasms of her orgasm milking him, he found his release. Caillech stilled and trembled with every heavy breath she took, the cool night breeze licking her heated skin. She moaned lightly as Hircine pulled his cock from her folds. He released her hair and ran his fingertips lightly down her sides, gently turning her to face him. _

_Caillech ran her finger tips over the dark tattoos that decorated the dremora's chest, gazing into his heated blue eyes as he drapped his body over hers. He brushed her hair from her sweat slicked forhead tenderly, the gesture was almost adoring. He pressed his lips against hers, keeping his glowing eyes fixed on hers. She yeilded to his will, pressing her body against his heated skin. _

_"You belong to me..." he whispered against her lips. _

Caillech opened her eyes. She was laying on her side, her head resting on her outstretched arm. Her whole body ached as she slowly sat up, her skull throbbed from the sudden movement. Her mouth was filled with a funny taste. The ground was cold and moist, she dug her fingers into the dark dirt, glancing around the cave. How the hell did she get here? And what happened to her clothes? Caillech looked down at her fingers. They were covered in blood, she looked at the palm of her hand, the blue shards of glass had dissapeared, and the small cuts were now filthy and packed with dirt. Her eyes were still adjusting to the darkness of the cave, her sences slowly waking up.

Her heart began to race as she scent of blood filled her notstils. It wasn't her blood. Someone else was in here. Rolling onto her back she looked down at her naked body. Her chest and belly were covered in dried blood. Her hands began to shake uncontrolably, and she gave a strangled sob as she realized what had happened. A man's body lay at her feet, his fur armor shredded and his lifeless eyes staring unseeingly up at Caillech. She scrambled away from the body, crawling away across the cave floor. His intestines were spilled out across the ground, his rib bones poking out through the torn flesh. Some were broken and spilling marrow out into the hallow of his empty chest.

Caillech's body shook uncontrolably and she sobbed tearlessly in horror and shock, her eyes wide and staring at the man she had mutilated. The taste of his blood and flesh still lingering in her mouth. What had she done? She craddled herself, hugging her knees into her chest and rocked back and forth, trying to calm her panicked breathing. Running her blood covered fingers through her hair, she closed her eyes, clutching her throbbing skull. Hircine's crooked snear flashed in her minds eye. Caillech gave a roar of fury and confusion praying the image of the Daedric Prince would dissapear.

"Miss, are you alright?" A male voice sounded from somewhere in front of her. She opened her eyes and looked up. Light green eyes were gazing at her from a short distance away, filled with concern. The scent of blood and steel filled her nose, the scent of the stranger in front of her was a deep musk, a sweet warmth with a hint of spice. There wasn't a single trace of fear. Her wolf side flattened her ears and snarled.


	6. Chapter 6

His eyes burnt into her skin, the pale green almost glowing in the darkness. His strong jaw line was covered in dark hair, matching the long curtain framing his oval face. He was kneeling in front of her, his boots made of brown leather with three large dark iron buckles, sinking into the soft dirt beneath them. His armor was the made from the same light brown leather, from his hood, to his bracers. Gilded and crosscrosing down his chest and back. His hands were outstretched towards her, almost encircling her in a comforting way. The gesture just made Caillech feel like a child, lost and scared. A growl rumbled from her chest, she loathed the idea of being perceived as something so delicate.

"Are you alright?" he repeated. Caillech pulled her eyes from the haphazard stitching on his cuirass, obviously novice repairs. His lack of fear of her blood covered skin infuriated her. She straightened up from her cowering position and took a deep breath in through her nose, drinking in his scent. His musk was layered with another scent, something she only really noticed around the Companions. He was one of wolf blood, just as she was. And by his cool demeanor, a high ranking one as well. She could feel the dominance rolling off of him in waves. He obviously didn't know who the hell she was.

"Caillech!?" She looked over the strange mans head in time to see her cousins running through the cave towards her. Vilkas dropped his sword and came skidding to a hault beside her, crouching beside her. Farkas who had been hot on his heels, grabbed the front of the strange wolf's curaiss and pulled him to his feet. The man towered over even Farkas who was tall for a Nord man.

"If you even laid a finger on my cousin, thief," he spat at him, thrusting a finger into the man's chest, his colorless eyes filled with rage. The other man grabbed onto Farkas's wrist, not agressively, but firmly, pulling it from his cuirass. Caillech finally recognized him as the man from the inn, the Dragonborn. The pulse of dominace from his wolf side peaked, both Farkas, and Vilkas beside her flinched away from the werewolf, their wolf sides cowering from the alpha baring his teeth. Caillech's wolf curled her lips from her fangs and flattened her ears.

"The thought of harming your cousin hasn't even crossed my mind, pup." he snarled at Farkas and reajusted his curaiss, his green eyes blazing coldly. He was a very large man. Vilkas wrapped a large woolen blanket around Caillech's shoulders and lifted her to her feet gingerly. "I was in the Bannered Mare when she turned. I tracked her here." Caillech swayed where she stood, tucking naked form into the protective cover of the blanket. She had turned, in the inn? She could feel the blood drain from her face. She glanced at the Nord man she had killed, she had been avoiding looking at his face, but she had to know. His features were hard, angular and marred with scars, bright blue war paint streaked across his face. She didn't recognize him.

"He was the leader of a bandit clan..." Caillech glanced up at the towering Nord man, he was watching her intently. "You saved me the trouble of killing him myself. " She was positive he was trying to reasure her, but her stomach was still twisting into knots. He gave her a familiar crooked smile. It was startling how much that smile resembled the Daedric Prince's signiture snear. The sight of it made Caillech's heart begin to pound and her hands began to shake. She could feel the presence of the the Lord of the Hunt beside her, curling his arms around her hips and burying his nose into her hair, snarling at the new wolf, as if marking his territory.

"Let's get back to Jorrvasker," Vilkas said softly, pulling Caillech gently forward, she couldn't pull her eyes from the curve of the man's lips. His green eyes watched her intently, as if he was a child who had just found some wounded animal in the woods and begging his parents to let him keep it.

"I'll escort you," he said picking up his rucksack and slinging it over his shoulder. Farkas growled at him.

"We can handle it."

"I wasn't asking your permission."

Farkas glared at him, flinching again as the magicka from the alpha pulsed from the Nord again, forcing Farkas to close his mouth. Vilkas vibrated beside her. Caillech felt a stab of sympathy for her cousins, they didn't utilize the wolf within themselves enough to know how to fight the in born ranks. They man was obviously born an alpha, and would fight, maybe even kill, to keep his position. She had once been a low ranking wolf, the lowest you could be. She would be beaten up and wounded almost on a daily basis. Even with Hircine on her side, he told her it was to learn the ways of the beasts, to accept the beatings, and fight back when she could. Her wolf side lifted her tail straight up into the air, pushing her chest up and raising her hackles. Two could play at this game.

"You can accompany us to the gates. Then go your own way,"

"Miss, I would like to-"

"I wasn't asking," she snapped at him, and he took a step back as he was hit with her own wave of alpha magic. If she wasn't mistaken, a flash of burning heat passed behind his green eyes. Vilkas whimpered beside her, Caillech put an arm around his waist apolagetically. He wasn't used to wolves fighting for dominance aroun him, the Circle of Companions rarely fought over ranking. They mostly knew who they were under right from the start. The Nord man dipped his head, his eyes never leaving Caillech's, it wasn't in submission, it was in acceptance.

"Yes ma'am." he said, before straightening to his full height, as it reminding her that he had size and power on his side. Caillech almost laughed, he had no idea what she had on her side. He was large, but on closer inspection, he wasn't as tall as Tsun, but indeed taller than the average Altmer, and there for as tall as Dremora. Caillech herself was small, shorter than the average Nord, in reality she was often mistaken for a Breton because of her height. But she packed a punch within her tiny frame.

"Who are you?" she demanded, her voice cold and her eyes pierced into his. He held her eye contanct, but she could see him shift with discomfort at her gaze, his wolf side itching to snarl and fight for his dominance.

"Morvan," he said calmly, but his shaking hands betrayed his urge to fight. Caillech glanced down at his hands, which balled into fists as she looked at them. This Morvan wasn't used to someone like her vying for a higher position, she was sure females usually laid before him, offering their bodies willingly to sate his appetite. Which was undoubtably unfathomable.

"Let's get back to Whiterun," she said turning to her cousins and they nodded, eager to be free of the tension that crackled between the other two wolves. Caillech tightened the blanket around her body, not giving Morvan a second glance as they walked to the entrance of the cave. She could feel the Daedric Prince walking beside her, his hands gently caressing her back. She could feel his finger tips through the thick material of the blanket. She leaned into Vilkas for support as her legs trembled. The Prince wasn't going to let go of his grip on her mind in the slightest. She really did belong to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the reviews! I'm glad you're all enjoying my story. Please keep telling me what you like about it, I use your reviews to figure out where I'm going with it. If you have ideas, tell me! I may just use them :)**

Rain battered down from the dark swirling clowds in the night sky, water seeped through the wool blanket Caillech had wrapped over her head, she was chilled to the bone. The walk to Whiterun seemed to last days. The four wolves walked in silence, Vilkas keeping a stong arm around Caillech's waist giving her support. Farkas had planted himself between Caillech and Morvan, keeping the alpha male at, what he thought, was a safe distance. Morvan was trailing behind them, in almost a smug silence, his nonchelaunt demeanor was unsettling. His right hand was resting on the hilt of his dagger, belted to his hip. Caillech glanced at him over her shoulder, his green eyes flicked to meet her's breifly. He gave her that infuriating crooked smile again and she glared at him before looking down at her bare feet again.

She couldn't even feel her toes anymore, her pale skin was flushed red from the cold. Divines bless her cousins for the blanket, but couldn't they have brought her some damn shoes? She grinned to herself and kicked water at Farkas, his brow was knitted together forming a crease, and his lips pressed into a hard line. He barely flinched when the water hit him in the face. Caillech glared at Farkas,

_Great, I'm in trouble._ She thought bitterly to herself. Vilkas' strong grip suddenly didn't feel so safe anymore. It felt like he was trying to make sure she didn't run off and kill someone else. Caillech chewed on the inside of her lip in annoyance, and yanked herself from her cousins grip. She didn't even look at him, she tightened the blanket around her body and gazed straight ahead. She inwardly thanked the Divines the light's of the stables were coming into view, she was looking forwards to getting some dry clothes on and warming her toes by a fire.

"Aela is meeting us at the stables." Farkas said from behind her. As he said it, she could just make out the form of two women walking towards them through the darkness. Caillech's heart constricted, and she bit the inside of her lip to the point of bleeding.

"i don't need to be escorted..." she snarled under her breath.

"Well according to the Jarl, you do." Vilkas muttered, his voice was almost worried, and she looked over her shoulder at him. He was watching her cautiously, as if preparing himself if she flew off the handle again. The very thought that her own flesh and blood thought she was such a rabbid killer was insulting. She stopped in her tracks.

"The Jarl huh?"

"He was reluctant to even let you back into the city, Lex." Vilkas stopped too, keeping distance between them. "He would have placed a bounty on you had it not been for Kodlak. The terms of your return are acceptable, I promise."

Caillech's stomach twisted, and she ran her tounge over the torn skin on the inside of her mouth, tasting the metallic iron filled flavor of her blood. "Terms? Are you fucking kidding me?" she snarled at Vilkas, just as Aela and Serana cam within ear shot.

"No he's not. You caused quite the panic in Whiterun." Aela was a tall Nord, with blood red hair, and ice blue eyes. Dark blue war paint streaked her face in three bold lines, like claw marks. She was a beautiful creature to behold, and her prowess was even more alluring, and she was also a werewolf. She circled behind Caillech and turned to Morvan, who had been silent up until now. "Who are you?" she ordered.

"Morvan."

Serana came up to Caillech and dropped a pair of boots at her feet, she looked as if she had the longest night of her life. There were dark circles under her glowing ember eyes, and her brows were pulled down on her face in almost a scowl. Caillech mumbled an apology to her companion and squeezed the vampires fingers, which Serana returned.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" she whispered, her hands begining to tremble. Serana shook her head and gave her a wry smile. That wasn't very reassuring, but at least she was comunicating with her, even if it wasn't words.

"Ah, the new Thane of Whiterun." she said, her tone almost mocking. "I see you have no trouble tracking beasts, and no doubt can handle yourself in a fight," she said looking him up and down leisurly. "You should consider joining the Companions."

"I just might. Who would I speak to?" he asked, his voice lowering to a purr. The sound almost made Caillech vomit, she prayed Aela would be able to see straight through the phony alpha, but it was in vain. Aela's voice lowered to match his,

"Kodlak Whiteman in Jorrvasker, I'll be sure to put in a good word for you,"

Caillech felt queasy and she almost wanted to laugh at the two wolves, she thought Aela was a stronger woman than that. But apparently Morvan could get any woman to submit to him. Serana pressed herself into Caillech's side as she slipped her numb feet into the warm dry boots, Aela came back into her line of vision.

"As for you," she glared at Caillech. Oh how she wished she could wipe that look from her face. "You are only allowed back into Whiterun on the condition you stay within the walls of Jorrvasker."

"What?" Caillech shouted at her, her wolf side growling and gnashing her teeth, hackles bristling and ears pricked forward. Aela flinched.

"Kodlak convinced the Jarl you are only in Whiterun to be with your family in this difficult time for you, and seeking help for your condition."

Caillech growled deep within her chest and her muscles tensed, ready to leap passed Aela and run to the Jarl himself, ready to tear out his throat. Hircine chuckled in her ear. Caillech deflated, clenching her hands into fists and keeping her cold gaze fixed on Aela. That was a very brash reaction, and her wolf was salavating at the thought of ripping Jarl Balgruuf's throat out. A shiver rippled down her spine, and she closed her eyes, squeezing Serana's hand even tighter. When she opened her eyes Morvan had moved in behind Aela, his eyes glowing from beneath his hood, watching her intently.

He was definitely more in tune with his wolf side than the other three they stood with. He had sensed her wolf boiling beneath the surface of her conciousness, and readied himself to over power her if he needed to. Caillech sighed and looked at Serana, who was looking at the ground.

"Fine, but I won't be a prisoner forever." she snarled, and pushed passed Aela, ramming her shoulder into her's as she passed, gazing cooly into her blue eyes. A twinge of confusion and fear swam in their depths, unnoticable by anyone else, but the hunter inside Caillech could spot that fear miles away. A satisfied snear spread across her face, as she looked up at Morvan, who was still watching her intently. It would have annoyed her, but she knew he was seeing her in a different light. Not some little female who needed to be protected, but an advisary worthy of his respect. Keeping Serana tucked close to her side, she kissed the vampire's cool knuckles, apologizing for what she had done. Serana grinned at her, and Caillech knew she was forgiven. It would have killed her to have her best friend hate her.

The Hall of Jorrvasker was warm and inviting, the air filled with the scent of cooking meat and ale. Tilma, lovely gray haired woman who had been at Jorrvasker sice before Caillech had even been born, had obiviously out done herself. Tilma didn't usually cook, but if the Companion's were on their best behavior, she would make her venision stew. Obiviously no one told her about Caillech's little accident at the Bannered Mare. Caillech and Serana had eaten their fill of the delicious meat and tender potatos, they sat together at the end of the long table that stretched almost the entire hall.

Caillech nibbled on her bread, unable to stop herself, even though her stomach hurt from eating so much. She looked up to the enterance of the Hall. Morvan was standing at the top of the stairs, speaking with Aela quietly. She was a step below him and craned her neck to look up at him.

"Who's that?" A gruff voice sounded from behind Caillech and she looked up to see Skjor standing there, his eyes fixed on Aela and Morvan. They were cold and calculating. Caillech grinned, there had been rumors floating amoungst the Companions that Skjor and Aela might be sleeping together. The look Skjor was giving Morvan, just confirmed it. For Caillech at least.

"His name is Morvan, he's the Dragonborn." she said to Skjor and grinned at him. "Careful, he's a big bad wolf too." Serana giggled into her tankerd beside her. Skjor glanced down at Caillech,

"We'll see about that," He strode across the Hall floor and walked up the stairs to stand in front of Morvan. Skjor immediatly took a step down when Morvan met him with an ice like gaze.

"I warned him." Caillech said shaking her head and sipping her wine leisurely. Serana laughed beside her. Morvan had obviously hit Skjor with a taste of his alpha prowess, but he didn't push to continue his conversation with Aela. He turned his back on her and walked down the stairs into the hall. His green eyes met Caillech's breifly. She lifted her cup to him in acknowladgement, he dipped his head to her before dissapearing down the stairs to the living quarters below. Obviously to find Kodlak.

"He's very hadsome." Serana mumbled beside Caillech, leaning forward on her elbows, trying to keep the large werewolf in view for as long as possible. Caillech snorted.

"He's cocky is what he is," she growled, "He needs someone to take him down a couple of notches."

"I'd be more that happy," Skjor growled as he passed the two women, snatching a bottle of mead from the table.

"Yeah, you sure showed him the first time." Caillech sneared at him. Skjor glared at her and pulled the cork from the bottle violently, spilling mead all over his hands. Caillech glanced at Aela, who was standing at the stairs, her arms folded across her chest and cold fury blazing in her eyes. "Couples quarl?" she asked looking up at him, pushing her lower lip forward and frowning mockingly.

"Fuck you," he spat, and vanished into the living quarters after Morvan. Serana giggled and took another sip of wine,

"You really know how to make friends." she said glancing at Caillech from the corner of her eye. Caillech smiled and looked at Aela again, the woman was watching her intently. Caillech returned the cold gaze and her wolf gave off a blast of alpha magic. Aela flinched, and rage sparked in her blue eyes, turning on her heel, she stormed from the mead hall, slamming the door behind her.

"Yeah. I do." Caillech said smuggly, feeling Hircine's lips curl into his crooked smile against the soft flesh of her neck.

_Good girl._ He purred in her ear, and kissed the hollow of her neck beneath her jaw.


	8. Chapter 8

**By the way, Morvan's armor, is a mod for the PC. It's Bosmer Plain armor. You just have to imagine Caillech's. I honestly got her armor from the ESO cinematic "The Arrival" trailer. That Bosmer gal with the awesome green magic. Yeah, I stole her armor. **

**This chapter will be longer than the last two, I have jipped you guys from lengthy chapters for long enough!**

**xxx**

The wood panels creaked beneath Caillech's boots as she paced back and forth. She had been locked within the walls of Jorrvasker for almost a fortnight now, she was anxious to get out and stretch her legs. If only Kodlak would let her. She had taken to locking herself into the spare bedroom off of the main mead hall, for hours at a time. The large double bed had had taken most of her rage. The four posts were covered in claw marks and the legs were gnawed and chewed. The emerald green blankets were torn and feathers lay scattered about the room from the anihilated pillows. If they were going to keep her locked up like an animal, she was going to behave like one.

Caillech colapsed face first onto the bed, sending plush white feathers flying into the air. She was so bored. Serana had left a few days before, she missed her mother and had departed for her old home, Castle Volkihar. She had promised to send word when to let Caillech know she had arrived safely. Castle Volkihar always seemed to make Caillech feel uneasy, it was the perfect roost for mellenia old vampire coven, but it was too dark for her liking. She didn't like the fact that there were no windows within the castle, and being unable to see the sky always made her feel trapped.

Curling into a ball, Caillech burried herself into her dishevled nest of torn blankets and cloth. The rest of the room besides the double bed, was untouched. Tilma slept in this room, and Caillech was fond of the old Nord woman. She tried to keep eveything else in proper order for her. Tilma had a hard enough time cleaning up after every one else in Jorrvasker without tiding up her own room that she was sharing with a trapped werewolf.

Caillech glanced up at the small window at the top of the wall, the silver light of the full moon was trickling in through the dingy glass, lighting the room with a blue light. Stretching her aching muscles, Caillech rolled onto her back, and covered her face with her arms. She was itching to get out of this damn mead hall and run. Her wolf side was pacing back and forth aggitatedly, baring her teeth and growling, irritated with every one within the building. She closed her eyes and growled to herself lowly, her chest vibrating.

The lock on the bedroom door began to squeak. Caillech lept to her feet and pulled her dagger from the bedside table, crouching beside the door and glaring at the lock. It unlatched itself and the wooden door opened slowly. Caillech shoved her free hand through the crack in the door and grabbed the front of a leather cuirass. Morvan gave a strangled cry of surprise as he was yanked through the door and slammed to the floor. Caillech held her dagger to his throat, pinning him to the floor with a knee to the chest.

Morvan laughed and his green eyes twinkled with amusement. He lay beneath her, his black hood pulled over his head as usual. Taking a closer look at the light brown leather embroidered to the front, Caillech noted the stitching was definitley elven. She took this moment to really examine Morvan's features. His grizzled chin was strong, and complimented by beautifully curved lips, almost pouty. His eyes were almond shaped, accented by high cheekbones. His skin was smooth and tan from the sun, a single scar marred his face, stretching from the corner of his right eye to the corner of his mouth. His features were in all honesty quite striking for a Nord.

"Don't do that again," Caillech warned him. Releasing him from her hold and standing over him, her boots planted on either side of his chest. "What the hell do you want?" she growled at him. Her chest tightening at the sight of that annoying crooked grin. He cocked his head slightly, seeming quite at ease underneath her piercing eyes.

"I figured you might be getting bored in here by yourself." he said, taking in her leather and steel armor. Caillech shoved her dagger back into its scabbard which was strapped to her belt.

"Did you really think I would want to spend time with you?" she asked, almost laughing. He was bold, she'd give him that. Morvan had sweet talked Kodlak into taking him on as a Companions. Skjor enjoyed the first three days he was able to call him a whelp, before Kodlak and Aela agreed to elevate him into the Circle. Much to Skjor's dismay.

"No, I didn't." Morvan said sitting up on his elbows and grinning at her, "But I thought i could convince you to go for a hunt with me," his green eyes flared with anticepation, she could see his wolf side in his eyes, watching her with an intense stare. Her wolf howled in agreement, responding to his own wolf's invitation. Caillech hesitated. The thought of escaping the prison walls of Jorrvasker was tempting, but she didn't particularly like Morvan. She caught him almost every day with a different one of the three other women that lived here. Yesterday it was Ria, a tight lipped Imperial woman with short brown hair. Caillech had seen them training together in the yard, and Ria seemed more than willing to have Morvan help her improve her greatsword swing.

"Isn't it forbidden to hunt in our wolf forms?" she asked, her voice tight. She knew it was forbidden, Kodlak had made that very clear to the Circle, and any werewolf that passed through Jorrvasker's doors.

"That is the most bullshit excuse I have ever heard," Morvan sneared at her. "Come on, I promise I won't bite."

Caillech paused and bit her lower lip. Morvan's eyes focused on her lips briefly before flicking back up to her silver eyes. She sighed and ran her fingers through her long dark hair, pushing it back from her face, the single braid behind her left ear swung forward as she looked down at the Nord between her legs. The look in his eyes was a challenge.

"Fine," she growled at him.

"Lets go," Morvan slid out from under her, rose to his feet and grinned at her wolfishly as he left the room. Caillech watched his back as he almost pranced to the front doors of Jorrvasker, she smiled and scoffed at him. Grabbing her bow from its position beside the door, she slung her quiver of arrows over her shoulder and trotted to catch up with Morvan.

**xxx**

Caillech parted her lips slightly, her head tipped back to the sky, eyes closed and palms open at her sides. The cool night breeze caressed her bare skin, sending a shiver down her spine, and goosebumpes errupted along her arms and over her belly. She and Morvan had discarded their armor and underclothes, like her it seems, he had ruined armor durring his shifts before. Stashing their belongings in a hollow stump just south of the Pelagia Farm, they had made a break for it into the woods.

Caillech wasn't ashamed of her naked form, she had nothing to be embarrassed about. Her build was slender and lengthy, even though she was short. Her skin was flawless and a light olive tone, only marked by a few pale scars along her ribs, which flashed like moonstone under the silver light of the moon. She was lean and toned all over, from her legs to her belly and upper back. Her breasts were full with perfectly round dark nipples, that almost pointed upward. Her ass was perky and round, her thighs touched slightly, forming a diamond shape between her legs. She smiled to herself slightly, she really must be a sight to behold.

The snap of a twig made Caillech open her eyes, her canine teeth elongated slightly, and she looked over her shoulder at Morvan. His chest was thick and muscular, his shoulders broad. His body tapered down to his slim hips, his abdominal muscles forming a V shape. Caillech forced herself to ignore his impressive length between his legs, and focused her attention to the scars that covered his chest and stomach. Three long slashes reached across from his left shoulder almost all the way down to his right rib cage. His skin was smooth and tanned, dark tattoos swirled around his right wrist all the way up his arm, over his thick bicep to his shoulder. His green eyes were glowing in the darkness, his wolf side was close to the surface of his consciness.

Morvan closed the distance between them, coming to stand behind her. She could feel his body heat on her backside, but he kept space between their skin. Caillech turned to face him and looked into his eyes. She could see her silver ones glowing in their depths. There was a hunger in his eyes, and his breathing was ragged, his lips parted just as hers were, accomedating the length of his teeth. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, drinking in his musky scent. She wouldn't have tolerated him standing so close to her, but there was something undeniably intimate about shifting with another being.

Morvan growled in her ear, she could feel his breath on her shoulder, and it sent a shiver down her spine. His head was bowed down towards her neck, his long dark hair falling in front of his face. The fine hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She tipped her head back, her long dark hair brushing against the small of her back. She could hear Morvan inhale her scent deeply, as he towered over her. Her head just reached his shoulder height, he could rest his chin comfortably on the top of her head if he so desired. Caillech could almost feel his body trembling before her, and knew his wolf side longed to touch her soft skin. Werewolves were extremely physical creatures, and most couldn't control their needs. Caillech knew that all to well.

She stepped backwards away from Morvan and opened her eyes, his eyes were looking everywhere except her face, his shoulders heaved from the force of his panting breath. His teeth continued to lengthen and he growled lowly. Caillech smiled at him, looking into his eyes through her long dark lashes. His gaze flicked up to meet hers and she allowed the shift to overcome her. She doubled over slightly, groaning as her bones popped and shifted, her mouth elongating into a snout and her long fingers curling into paws and her nails elongating into ebony claws. She closed her eyes and relished in the feeling of the change, light gray fur began to cover her from head to toe, and her ears elongated.

She could hear Morvan shifting in front of her, his growl becoming deeper and throatier. Her spine elongated, and with a final shiver she flicked her tail and opened her eyes. Morvan crouched in front of her, his jet black fur was thick and shaggy, the fur along the back of his neck and shoulders tipped in silver. His green eyes glowing brightly against the darkness of his form. His long pearly white teeth flashed as he snapped them together, his lips curled up into a snarl. Caillech flattened her ears at him and her hackles bristled, she lifted her tail instictively.

Morvan stalked closer to her on all fours, his head low to the ground, ears pricked attentively forward. Caillech bared her teeth at him, lifting her back slightly and snarling loudly at him. What the fuck was he doing? Did he drag her all the way out of Jorrvasker just to teach her a lesson on dominance? Caillech dug her claws into the earth, holding her ground, and watching the much larger wolf stalk towards her warily. He was massive.

Morvan lunged passed her, nipping at her back legs, before bounding through the trees. Caillech yelped and tucked her legs underneath herself, whipping around the snapping her teeth down on thin air. Morvan stood several feet away, humor blazing in his green eyes, his tail wagging behind him. He jumped in circles for a moment before tearing through the woods. Caillech's heart lifted, she hadn't played in years. She broke into a dead sprint after Morvan, her ears pricked forward and eyes fixed on his back paws. They dissapeared into the wilds of Skyrim together, the sounds of their howls and yips filling the night air.


	9. Chapter 9

**I describe a lot of moded armors and outfits. Just because there are so many cool ones out there I wish I could use. But I play on the Xbox, so, no mods for me :(**

**xxx**

The sound of chirping birds intruded on Caillech's sleep, the warmth of the morning sun spreading across her cheek. The sound of rushing water rousing her from her subconcious. She shifted and burried her face into the arm her head was resting on. She groaned as she stretched her whole body, her toes elongating, her arms and legs trembling for a moment before relaxing completely. The furs she was laying on were become too hot to bear and she writhed in discomfort. She opened her eyes slowly, squinting her eyes against the blinding light of the morning sun peaking through the trees.

Lifting her head from the muscular arm she rested on, Caillech looked to her left. Morvan was sleeping soundly beside her, his free hand resting on her bare hip gently. Other than his calloused fingers, they weren't touching in any way. She looked up at the canvas tent that had slept under, it was weathered and had no doubt seen many seasons, she wondered who it belonged to. Caillech looked down at Morvan again, his face was relaxed, almost peaceful. Her chest warmed at the sight of him, and her belly filled with a fluttering sensation. Which was sickening. Caillech gently pushed his dark hair from his face and tucked it behind his pointed ear.

_Wait a minute..._

Caillech ran her fingers gently over the point in his ear. It wasn't nearly as long or prominent as normal Mer ears, but it was unmistakable. She examined his face more closely. The high cheek bones, and sharp strong jaw hidden beneath his dark beard. Caillech had assumed he was Nord, but he did look elven, now that she took her time examining his features. His body shifted and he groaned, obviously noticing the weight of her head no longer pinned his arm to the ground. Caillech rolled onto her back and his hand on her hip curled to a fist and rested on her lower belly. She admired the dark tattoos inked into his tanned skin. The Nordic knot work was entricate and elegant, the shape of a dragon's skull stretched from his shoulder to his chest, just beneath his collar bone. Caillech wondered where he had received such a tattoo.

Morvan's eyelids fluttered slightly, and his brow furrowed. Caillech eased slowly from the furs, trying not to disturb him. Slipping from his hand, she crawled from the tent and stood, stretching her arms above her head. She glanced around the clearing in the woods, the small waterfall sending ripples to the shore. Caillech recognized the three stones that rested in the middle of the shallow pond, they had slept in Evergreen Grove in the Falkreath Hold. They had run far. Caillech crouched at the edge of the pond, cupping her hands in the cool, crystal clear water. Bringing her hands to her face, she rubbed the water over her flesh, washing away the sweat and grime.

Their night had been a good one. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the memory of last night. They had hunted to their hearts content, taking down three bears and one particularly nasty sabercat. They hadn't done anything with the bodies, but the people of Whiterun and Falkreath wouldn't mind the waste, if they were that much safer on the roads. Morvan had taken down two elk at the same time on his own, the stupid beasts were standing too close together. The venison that yeilded from that kill was laying in a pile on a bloody cloth beside the tent. Some of it would bring in a good small amount of coin at the market, the rest would go to the Companions.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Caillech's lips. She and Morvan had played together until their legs couldn'thold them up anymore. It felt so good to let go of everything she had been holding onto for so long, and just live. Since she had left Skyrim all those years ago, all she had ever done was try to preserve her own skin. To survive. Morvan gave her a chance to forget the world, even if it was only for a night.

"Good morning,"

Morvan's voice sounded grogily from behind her. She looked over her shoulder at him, he was laying on his belly, his chin resting on his hands. His eyes were warm and gazing at her fondly. Caillech's stomach flipped at the sight of his crooked grin. She smiled tightly at him.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," she teased him, turning back to the water. Hircine's reflection rippled over her shoulder, his ice blue eyes piercing into her gray ones. His angular face was void of emotion, but his glowing eyes held a cold fury of such depth, it made Caillech's body tremble. Her heart began to pick up it's pace, sending adrenaline through her veins. She blinked, and the Daedric Prince vanished from the surface of the water, to be replaced with Morvan's crooked smile. He brushed his finger tips over the tops of her shoulders as she stood up. She took a deep and shaking breath in, attempting to slow her racing heart.

"What's wrong?" Morvan asked, Caillech could feel his breath on the back of her neck. She could hear Hircine snarling in her ear, obviously infuriated with the physical contact between herself and this intruding wolf. Caillech slipped from Morvan's caress and glanced around the makeshift campsite, searching for anything to cover her esposed flesh. She loathed the idea that Hircine had such a strong grip on her mind, even in her waking hours. There had to be a way she could escape from him.

"We should get back to Jorrvasker, they'll have noticed by now that I'm gone." she said, her eyes drifted to the tent, noticing a simple halter neck bodice and brown trousers folded neatly beside a pair of brown leather boots. Morvan must have fetched her clothes while she was sleeping. The idea warmed her from head to toe, but her blood quickly chilled when Hircine's fangs brushed against her shoulder. Snatching the bodice from the ground, she slipped it over her head.

"Yes, they'll be searching for you." Morvan's voice, so warm just a moment before, was now hard and cold, almost wounded. A hateful lump formed in Caillech's throat as she tighted the lacing of the bodice beneath her bust. Morvan grabbed a pair of dark brown trousers from the ground, giving them a quick snap to get the dirt from them before slipping them on. Caillech glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as she pulled her own on over her waist. His muscles were tense and rippled, moving with a tight and calculating manor. The very sight of his muscular back made Caillech's mouth dry, and her belly heat with anticipation.

Caillech pulled her eyes from the sight of the magnificent male before her and pulled on the boots roughly. She could feel Hircine hovering over her, and the thought made her almost want to vomit from anxiety. After she had pulled her hair back from her face into a tight ponytail, she turned to face Morvan. He was watching her intently, his green eyes betraying nothing.

"Ready?" he asked, pulling a knapsack from the ground and slinging it over his shoulder. She nodded her head jerkily, her neck muscles straining from the movement. "Let's go then," he said, and they began their long and awkward walk back to Whiterun.

**xxx**

The constricted feeling in Caillech's chest lessened as she and Morvan entered the city of Whiterun. They had walked in absolute silence the whole way from the spring, she could sense the hurt that was radiating from Morvan. It felt like a dagger to the chest to know she had caused it. Finally Morvan glanced at her over his shoulder,

"I'll meet you back up at Jorrvasker." Caillech's heart sank.

"Okay," she mumbled, watching him stride over to Carlotta Valentia, an Imperial woman who ran a food stand in the market. She eyed him resentfully as he leaned across the wooden stand, lengthening his body and grinning at the Imperial. Carlotta, usually so imune to the advances of men, swooned and batted her long dark lashes at Morvan. Caillech felt as if she was going to be sick. Tearing her eyes from the scene, she made her way up the flight of stairs to the Wind district of the city. Glancing to her right up to Jorrvasker, she saw Vilkas standing at the top of the stairs, his arms folded across his chest. Groaning inwardly, Caillech bounded up the stairs and stood before the disapproving gaze of her cousin.

"Vilkas," she said smiling at him.

"There's an elf here to see you." he said coldly. Caillech hesitated.

"An elf?" she asked, bemused. She had been all over Tamriel, but never really built a relationship with any individual before. Except Serana of course. Vilkas shrugged,

"Thought he was a Nord at first, but his ears are definitely elf." he said and turned to enter Jorrvasker. Curiousity bubbled within Caillech as she followed her cousin into the mead hall. Aela and Skjor were talking with a tall man who had his back to them as she entered. His long raven black hair was pulled into a half pony, his long pointed ears visible. Dark iron charms dangled and glinted from the pale skin. Caillech paused at the top of the stairs, her brow furrowing slightly. She eyed the back of the stranger's armor.

A black leather cuirass over a long sleeved white tunic, two golden embroidered belts on his hip. A ragged red shash tied around his waist, and what looked almost like a mages robe skirt fell around his legs. His broad shoulders were covered by gleaming ebony shoulder plates, with matching gauntlets clasped around his forearms. Caillech glanced up at the shoulder plates again, a black cape hung from his left shoulder, the end of it almost caressing the back of his knee. Blazing silver embrodiery accenting every inch of his armor, and undeniably Daedric.

Skjor gestured at Caillech with his head, and the man turned slowly. Caillech's breathing stopped, and her heart suck through the floor. The mans ice blue eyes met her wide silver ones, they smoldered and looked at her hungrily, almost glowing from the back lighting from the hearth. The crackling of the fire behind Aela and Skjor silenced, and Caillech almost screamed as Hircine launched himself at her. Her back slammed into the wooden door, and her feet dangled helplessly as she was pinned to the wood by her throat.

She scratched at the back of Hircine's hand, gasping and choaking for breath, her nails dug into the light leather of his black gloves fruitlessly. His sweet intoxicating breath filled Caillech's nose and a need built hatefully in her belly. Her wide eyes glanced at Vilkas, he was frozen in place, and looking over Hircine's shoulder, so were Aela and Skjor. It was if time had stopped.

"Caillech," Hircine purred, running the tip of his tongue over his lower lip. Her attention snapped back to the Prince before her. His lips were curved into that crooked smile, as his fingers tightened around her throat, crushing her windpipe. Her lungs burned and she writhed in his grip, fighting for breath. "You disapoint me, Caillech," he said touching his nose to hers, his glowing eyes boring into her. "You seem to think you only belong to me, while you reside in my Hunting Grounds," he wiggled a long finger in her face. Caillech grabbed onto the wrist that was holding her off the ground and her eyelids fluttered, her vision darkening.

"Hey, no passing out on me now." Hircine snarled, snapping his fingers. Caillech's eyes flew open, gazing up at the Prince in absolute fear. Magika sizzled between them, surrounding them in a slight aura. Caillech desperately tried to fill her lungs with precious air, but Hircine kept his tight grip on her throat. She kicked at his shins with her boots, wanting to scream at the Prince.

"You are _mine_." Hircine snarled at her, his lips barely brushing against hers, sending a shiver down Caillech's spine. If it wasn't for Hircine's magic keeping her awake, she would have passed out, her chest constricted painfully. It felt as if her chest were on fire.

"Do you understand me, Caillech?" Hircine's voice was low and demanding, the Alpha prominent in his words. She struggled to fill her lungs with air to answer him. Unable to fight his grip, she nodded as best she could against his hand. His eyes softened slightly,

"Good girl," he said and his lips claimed hers, before releasing his grip on her throat. Her boots hit the floor and she stumbled into Hircine's chest, gasping in lungfulls of cool air. The Daedric Prince cooed to her softly, stroking her hair and tangling his long fingers into the dark tendrils. He pulled her head back to look up into his eyes. She gazed into his glowing eyes, adoration smoldering in their depths. She had barely caught her breath before he forced her against the door once more, his mouth claiming hers. His body pinned her in place, and his hands coasted down to her ass, pushing her trousers down and exposing the soft flesh.

Bending down slightly, nipping at Caillech's lower lip roughly, he looped his arms under her legs and lifted her by her knees against the door, forcing her legs up and exposing her sex. Hircine groaned and Caillech gasped as his erection pressed against her already soaking folds. She had no idea how he had already managed to undo his own pants, and quite honestly she didn't care. She tangled her fingers into his long hair, tipping her head back against the door, moaning as Hircine lowered her onto himself. She trembled as he filled her with his girth.

Hircine bit the soft flesh of her neck as he thrust into her, making her cry out from the sharp lick of pain. He began a slow and gentle pace, allowing her to accomedate his erection comfortably, his breathing was harsh against the hollow of her neck. Caillech looked over his shoulder again, the Companions were still stuck in place, Hircine holding them hostage for the time being. Caillech trembled and moaned, pleasure rippling up her spine, causing her toes to curl within her leather boots. Hircine dug his fingers into her hips, pulling her up and down to meet his thrusts, pushing himself into her completely. Caillech pressed her forehead against his, moaning and gazing into his blue eyes hungrily. Why did he have this kind of affect on her? Why did the Prince choose her of all people? Why was he so adement about keeping her all to himself?

Hircine pressed his lips against hers, and she was lost to the feeling of him. Forgetting all of her questions, she embraced the Prince and yeilded to his wills. Their moans and grunts of pleasure filling their own private plane of reality. She was his.

**xxx**

**Please, read and review :) And I don't know about you guys, but I imagine Hircine looks like Ian Somerhalder. Dark and Sexy ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

The hair on the back of Caillech's neck bristled, and goosebumps erupted down her exposed arms. She was perched studiously on Hircine's knee as he lounged in a large wooden chair at the end of the long dinning table of Jorrvasker. Ria and Njada had flocked to the chairs beside him, their eyes alight with curiousity and desire. Hircine's thumb rubbed over the silver wolf head ring that rested on Caillech's finger; his ring. Aela and Skjor sat a few chairs away, seemingly lost in their own conversations, but Caillech knew they were listening to every word that left Hircine's curved lips.

Caillech's eyes were fixed on the toes of Hircine's leather boots, she could feel his eyes burning into her skin from clean across the mead hall. She didn't dare look up to make eye contact with Morvan, or to even see if he was indeed looking at her. She had seen how wounded he looked when he had entered the Hall to see Caillech pinned the the side of another man. Another alpha, no less, who ranked much higher than he could ever imagine.

"Hircine, huh?" Ria's voice sounded in front of her. Caillech lifted her eyes to look at the Imperial woman, "The Lord of the Hunt in the flesh?" her tone was teasing. Caillech braced herself for Hircine's reaction, he usually had no patience when it came to ignorance.

"My parents were devote followers." he said, a crooked smile dancing on his lips, but it didn't reach his cold eyes. The two women seemed satisfied with his answer and Caillech glanced over her shoulder to look at the Daedric Prince. She didn't dare voice her question of why the Dremora Lord was hiding who he really was. The look in his eyes wasn't warm, or adoring, or anything similar to the looks he gave her in his realm. It was cold, haunting even, and posessive. Caillech lowered her eyes to the front of his cuirass, her skin flushing a light scarlet. Hircine smirked at her, lifting his hand to her hair and pulled it free of the ponytail. Her long dark hair cascaded over her right shoulder, and Hircine nuzzled into the dark curtain, breathing in her scent hungrily.

The sound of a tankard slamming into wood, echoed through the hall. Caillech and the rest of the mead hall looked to where Morvan had been sitting. Mead was dripping down the wall, and Morvan was now dissapearing through the front doors of the hall. Caillech's heart twisted, she longed to run after him and beg him to understand. But how could she explain any of this to him? It wasn't exactly a conventional relationship by any sense of the word. Ria and Njada glanced at Caillech, obviously judging her without mercy.

"Keep looking at me like that, I will rip your eyes out and feed them to the crows," she snarled at them, her wolf side's hackles lifting and snapping her teeth at the two women. They turned to each other and looked as though they were trying to surpress their laughter.

_BANG! _Caillech stood and knocked Njada's cup of wine from the table and slammed her fist down in front of them with such force, the thick wood of the table splintered from the blow. A long thin crack stretching from the corner to nearly the center. Ria and Njada had jumped to their feet and drew their side arms, pointing them at Caillech. Vilkas and Farkas sprinted across the room from their chair's, Caillech could only guess if it was to defend her or the two women she was snarling at. Hircine calmly moved between them, his back to Najda and Ria. He looked down at Caillech, the fondness had returned to his blue eyes. He ran his fingertips down her arm and to her now bleeding hand. He gestured to the front doors with his other,

"Shall we?" he asked, smiling at her. Caillech glared at the two Companion women, who now had the fear of her rage in their eyes. She grinned smugly at them and looked at her cousins. They were glaring at the women cooly, Caillech knew the twins would make sure the whelps would learn their lesson. Poor Ria and Njada were both human, with nothing special about them really. Caillech would have ripped them limb from limb without even breaking a sweat. She walked with Hircine to the front doors of Jorrvasker and left the bewildered Companions in their violated safe haven.

Caillech and Hircine walked down the flight of stairs from Jorrvasker and down into the market square of Whiterun. He brushed his lips over her blood covered hand, kissing the torn flesh gently. His eyes blazed with desire and Caillech's blood heated in response. Everything about the Prince was so physical, so instinct driven, she didn't know how she was going to keep up. Caillech also didn't have a clue as to why he had chosen to appear here on Mundus. Was he really threatened by Morvan? They walked through the square, between the General store and apothecary, towards the outer wall of Whiterun.

Drawing near the stones, Caillech let out a cry of surprise as Hircine suddenly threw her to the ground. Her back slammed against the golden grass and Hircine was between her legs once more, his teeth nipping at the soft flesh of her neck.

"You have learned the way of the wolf well, my darling Caillech," he purred in her ear, grinding his hips against her roughly. Caillech's body heated through to her core almost instantaniously, and she whimpered with desire, tipping her head back against the grass, yeilding to his will. His hands gripped her wrists tightly, pinning them above her head, as he bit and kissed her neck pushing his hips against hers rythimcally. She longed for them to be free of their restraining garmets, to feel his skin against hers, and feel him inside of her.

"You embrace her power so willingly, it is intoxicating to watch," he growled, kissing over her jaw line and up to her lips. Flicking her lips with his tongue, he waited for her permission to invade. She submitted to him willingly, claiming Hircine's mouth with her own hungrily. Caillech wrapped her legs around the Daedra's waist, using her feet to push his hips against hers more urgently. Hircine moaned and pushed his forhead against hers, his breathing becoming harsh through his parted lips.

"You are so..." he kissed her lips gently "...addictive." he purred releasing one of her hands and running his down the front of her body. Caillech arched her back from the ground into his touch, biting her lower lip. Looking up at Hircine through her long dark lashes, his eyes were burning with a flaming hunger, wide and wanting.

"Hircine..." Caillech whimpered, his name rolling from her tongue longingly.

"Hey!" A voice startled Caillech from her wanton daze, and a low growl built within Hircine's chest. "If you're going to fuck, find a more private place." Caillech looked up at the Whiterun guard that had walked up behind them on his routine patrol. Hircine stood slowly, a smirk spreading across his face, pulling Caillech up to her feet and pinning her against his side. His hand gripping her ass tightly.

"I find your wolfish grin... unsettling..." the guard said his eyes widdening slightly, looking at Hircine's glinting teeth.

"I didn't think anyone would have minded the view, she does have a delicious ass." Hircine growled his blue eyes flashing dangerously. Even under his helm, Caillech could see the man's face flush scarlet and could hear his heart pounding under his chain mail. He turned on his heel and continued his patrol. Caillech balled her hand into a fist and struck Hircine as hard as she could in the chest. The breath left his body and he stumbled backwards, his eyes flashed coldly.

"I don't like the idea of you enjoying someone watching us." she snarled at him. Hircine flashed his crooked grin, and before Caillech could blink his hand was wrapped around her throat.

"Don't be mistaken, I will rip the eyes from anyones head who finds pleasure in the sight of you," Caillech gasped for air against his grip, and bared her teeth at the Prince. His blue eyes were cold and his canines extended slightly, "And I will rip the heart from anyone's chest who gets a taste of what belongs to me." Hircine kissed her roughly, his teeth digging into her lower lip. The sweet metallic taste of blood filled Caillech's mouth before Hircine pulled away from her.

"Remember that the next time Morvan tempts you into a midnight hunt." the Prince growled lowly. Caillech's chest constricted painfully and her eyes widened. Hircine's hand vanished from her throat. She coughed and gasped for breath, rubbing her now bruising throat. Before Caillech could even think of a response, a thunderous roar echoed through the sky. Hircine glanced up into the clouds, his eyes narrowing against the light. He scoffed slightly,

"Sons of Akatosh are always so... brash." he said. Waving his hand, a large bow materialized, glimmering and glowing brightly, as if made from the fires of Oblivion. A ghostly quiver of arrows appeared on his back and he notched one. The sound of flapping wings passed over their heads, and another tremendous roar echoed across the sky. Caillech covered her sensitive ears as they began to ring from the force of the sound.

Hircine glanced over his shoulder at her and smirked.

"Coming pup?" he asked her. Caillech glared up at him, she loathed his cocky attitude, she hated how he thought he owned her. He didn't posess her, she could do whatever she wanted. But his warning. She could do whatever she wanted, but he would make sure she would pay for those choices. She followed him back to the market square, keeping close to his side. Caillech didn't have her armor or any of her weapons, but Serana had taught her a thing or two about sorcery on their travles. Warmth spread down her right arm, and her fingertips sparked with a deep purple magicka.

The townsfolk of Whiterun began to panic as they came to stand by the well in the middle of the square. Caillech's eyes were fixed on the overcast sky, looking for any sign of the beast circling overhead. The clouds were thick and served as perfect cover for the Dragon. The guards were ushering everyone into the nearest buildings and archers stalked the streets, keeping their gazes towards the heavens.

"Mila?! Where's Mila!?" Carlota Valentia's voice was shrill as she demanded to know where her daughter was. Caillech could care less what happened to Carlota, the whore, but Mila was barely 9. Another roar echoed through the sky and it was undoubtably closer than the last. Caillech looked down the main street of Whiterun. She could see Mila sprinting as fast as her short legs would carry her. Caillech ran to meet her, sweeping her off of her feet into her arms. Mila shrieked and clutched to Caillech as the clouds swirled and the gigantic lizard crashed to the ground in front of her. The beast landed with such force, it shook the ground like an earthquake, sending Caillech stumbling as she retreated back to the square. Seemingly from nowhere Morvan appeared at her side, lifting Caillech to her feet and pushing her towards the square, drawing his ebony sword.

Hircine sent the first arrow flying and it embeded into the eyesocket of the beast. It gave a tremendous shriek of pain and Caillech dove behind the small wall of the well, covering Mila's small body with her own as the Dragon gave a blast of an inferno from it's maw. Carlota was screaming from the doorway of the Bannared mare, and fighting ruthlessly against the grip of two guards to get to her daughter. The heat swirled around Caillech and she tightened her protective curl around Mila, who was screaming into her belly, hiding her face from the seering heat.

"Mila, run to your mother. Run!" Caillech shoved the young girl out from cover as the heat dissapeared. Caillech stood and turned to face the Dragon, her hands crackling with lightning. Guards were swarming from the side streets, Hircine fired arrow after ghostly arrow into the scaley hide of the beast. She saw Morvan take a deep breath in, and then his voice echoed through the sky with a thunderclap. A blast of magic expelled from his body, sending the Dragon reeling backwards and snapping his maw in frustration. Caillech lept over the well and sprinted down the street towards the beast. Flying past Hircine she sent a lightning bolt flying from her fingertips, striking the lizard in the face.

The Dragon roared and flapped his mighty wings, taking flight once more. The clouds swirling and dancing, betraying his position. The dragon released another spout of fire from his bloodied maw as he flew over head. Caillech lifted her hand and slammed it to the ground, the ground cracked in a perfect circle around her as her shimmering blue ward surrounded her in a dome. The fire cascaded over the ward, protecting Caillech from the blast, but the heat still licked at her flesh and she could feel her arms burning.

Dropping her protective spell she glanced around as the fire disipated. A few guards were rolling on the ground, screaming in pain, their golden Whiterun garmets alight with flame. Several lay littered along the street, the stentch of searing flesh and smoke filled Caillech's nose and her eyes watered against the sting. Morvan was crouching behind a building, his eyes alight with determination. His hood had blown off from the flapping wings of the dragon, and his long pointed ears were clearly visible. Well cat's out of the bag now. Caillech thought, smiling to herself.

She didn't have time to laugh about it, the dragon landed on a building above her head, sending ornate stone carvings tumbling from the roof and crashing down beside Caillech. The dragons eyes were fixed on Caillech's, and she lost herself in the beauty of his hard glimmering scales, hawk yellow eye, and powerful muscles. Almost sensing her admeration, the Dragon straightened himself up to his full height. Spreading his wings and giving her a low rumbling snarl, his one good eye boring into her gray ones.

A glowing arrow flew through the air and struck the dragon in the thick muscle of his neck, breaking the two from their daze. The dragon whipped his head towards Hircine and opened his maw once more, sending a blast of fire towards the Daedric Prince. Lifting his hand, Hircine deflected the inferno easily, sending it swirling passed him, and disipating into billowing white smoke. The dragon crawled down the side of the building and back onto the street, his tail slamming into the side of the stone building and sending the walls colapsing in. Luckily it was the old vacant Breezehome house, no one had lived there for years.

The dragon turned his attention back to Caillech and stalked towards her. Waving her hands at the ground in front of her, the ground cracked as she sent a wall of ultra violet lightning up from the ground. The dragon roared in pain as the electricity coursed through his tough hide and crackled around him. Seizing her opertunity, Caillech sent a long tendril of electric magicka through the air. It wrapped like a whip around the Dragons neck, just behind his skull. Sending up her powerful ward spell once more, Caillech grunted and tugged with all of her strength on the dragons head, pulling it down towads the earth.

The beast screamed in rage and the inferno swirled around Caillech once more. The heat was almost too much to bear, but she kept her hold on her magicka. She roared with effort and colapsed to one knee, pulling with all of her might, dragging his skull down to the earth. She watched as if time had slowed, Morvan running up from behind the beast, dodging his lashing tail, and leaping atop his head. Morvan raised his ebony sword above his head and plunged it through the top of the great dragons skull. The beast gave a roar and colapsed to the ground, his breath giving out in a low hiss, the blaze dimming from his eye.

Dropping her ward and calling back her tendrils of lightning, Caillech kelt on the ground, wiping sweat from her forhead. Her whole body trembled, her limbs ached and she closed her eyes. She had never used that much magic in one go before. Serana hadn't lied to her, it did take almost all your energy from you.

"Caillech!" she heard Morvan's voice from somewhere behind her, but it was muffled. She opened her eyes, the street swirled before her, and her shoulder hit the ground as she colapsed onto her side. A tear rolled down her cheek slowly. She almost laughed as her head was lifted from the stone ground, both Hircine and Morvan swiming into her view. This magic stuff was great. Her body was numb and her hands trembled as she touched both men's cheeks. Warm golden and blue light swirled around Morvan and engulfed the three of them kneeling on the street. She blinked trying to focus her sight on Morvan.

"Good kill," she mumbled to him and he smiled at her. She could hear Hircine snarl at him as she closed her eyes and rested her head into the Daedric Prince's lap.

"I know why you are drawn to her Morvan," he whispered at him, "But she is mine. If you so much as look at her in a way I don't like, I will rip your heart from your chest. Do you understand me?" Hircine's voice was low, and Caillech could feel the Alpha male roll of of him in waves. And for once, Morvan's wolf tucked his tail.

"Yes, father." his voice was low and defeated. Caillech slipped from conciousness, into comforting darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

goldenwolf .deviantart art/Shaggy-Beast-214022636

**I know everyone has their own image of werewolves, but here's how I always pictured them.**

**xxx**

_The stream before her gurgled before her, and silver fish scales flashed in the sunlight. Caillech thrust her small hands into the freezing water wiggling her fingers and watching in delight as the fish twirled and flashed away. The summer sun beat down onto her back and sweat glistened on her skin, her dress was suffocating. She looked around at the woods surrounding her. Caillech's father always warned her to stay out of these woods, keeping her up at night with tales of vampires and werewolves. But the sun was high above her, she would be safe from the tales. She glanced over her shoulder as ravens burst from the tree above her, making her jump. She could see her house from the stream, she was a fast runner, if anything happened, she could make it. _

_Caillech looked back at the stream, the fish were back and circling her fingers, bumping into them with their noses. They were so gentle, it made her smile. Her father wasn't as gentle as these fish. She knew by disobeying him, she was going to have a bruise on her face tomorrow. But she had finished her chores, and it was so hot outside. _

_"I wish I could be a fish, like you," she said wiggling her fingers again and watching them dart away for a moment. _

_"Why would you want to be a fish?" a boys voice sounded from in front of her and she gasped in surprise, falling back onto the bank of the stream. A young boy was leaning on a tree infront of her, maybe 14, a few years older than herself. She stood up and brushed sand from her dress. She looked at him again. He was shirtless, wearing only dirt covered trousers, and barefoot. His arms were folded across his chest and a crooked smile danced on his lips, green eyes blazing. _

_"Why do you want to be a fish?" he repeated. Caillech looked down at her toes._

_"Because I could be free." she mumbled. She looked up at the boy again. His dark hair was shaggy and his ears poked out from the tangled mass. He was an elf. _

_"Fish don't seem free to me." he said and jumped across the stream. Caillech took a step back from the boy, balling her hand into a fist. She may not have a dagger, like he did around his waist, but she could hit like a horse. "Wolves are free." _

_"Wolves are monsters." Caillech looked up into the bright green eyes of the boy. His lips curled up and he laughed. Anger flared up in Caillech's belly, and she glared at him. _

_"What makes you say that?" _

_"They killed my mother." Caillech snarled at him. The humor left the boys eyes instantaniously, and he looked almost horrified. _

_"I'm sorry, I-" _

_"I have to go," Caillech turned and climbed up the back of the stream, forcing her feet into a run. Looking over her shoulder, the boy watched her run back to the saftey of her home. _

Morvan sat on the edge of his bed within Jorrvasker, his eyes fixed on the dark haired beauty resting under the fur covers. He ran his fingertips along her high cheek bone gently. Her features had barely changed from all those years ago. Her heart shaped jaw, small button nose, and curved lips. Her large eyes, always so expressive, had been closed for almost three days. Morvan's heart twisted and his wolf side paced aggitatedly around the room. Pushing her long dark hair back from her face, he tucked it behind her ear, then ran his fingers down the single braid.

"Caillech, please open your eyes." he whispered almost inaudibly. She looked so peaceful asleep. Her perfect brows were relaxed, not furrowed and tense like they normally were. Caillech laid motionless. Morvan sighed and rubbed his thumb over her lower lip.

"You don't know how much it hurts; you not remembering me." Morvan's chest constricted and his throat tightened. "We spent almost every day together that summer. But I can't blame you. You were so young. And he hit you so hard." Morvan's voice cracked, his hand beginning to tremble. Running his fingers down Caillech's cool arm, he lifted her fingers to his lips and breathed in her sweet scent. It hadn't changed at all. She still smelled of honey and burnt sugar, a warm and comforting scent. Morvan closed his eyes and pressed Caillech's cold fingers to his forhead.

"I thought you had died that day." he whispered. "You were covered in blood when he took you away. I should never have told you my secret." He opened his eyes and running his fingers through her dark hair, pushed it back to reveal a small white scar on her temple. Evidence of her father's love. Morvan attempted to swallow away the lump that had formed in his throat. He had no idea when he had come to Skyrim, he would find the girl from his childhood that had bewitched him so completely. And even worse, his father's potential mate.

Morvan had never known Hircine as a father figure. His mother, was the omega of a pack in High Rock. She was offered to Hircine as a bribe for greater power when their were in their wolf forms. Hircine took the offer, and nine months later, Morvan was born. Hircine had never been in Morvan's life, not as a parent. He had offered training and advice in his dreams when he was young. After he was strong enough, Hircine used him to essentially do his dirty work around Tamriel. He had not been contacted by his father in over 5 years. Morvan had come to Skyrim when he had heard rumors of a White stag being seen around Falkreath. He knew it was the aspect of Hircine, and planned to kill it to vye for his father's favor once more. If he had not been caught in that ambush, maybe he would have.

"You should get some sleep." Morvan jumped at the sound of Hircine's voice. Glancing towards the door, his father was leaning against the door frame, his arms folded across his chest. "Maybe take a bath too, you reak of death." Morvan stood slowly. Hircine and he were almost the exact height, and built the same way. Long and slender, but muscular and strong. Quick and agile, but sturdy not wiry. They looked as if they could be brothers, Hircine never aged and still looked as if he was in his late twenty's, just like Morvan.

"How long will she be asleep?"

Hircine shrugged and moved closer to the bed, unlaceing his ebony bracers and sliding them off. They clincked against the stone floor as he dropped them. "She's never used magic like that before. It takes a toll on your body." he said looking down at Caillech. There was a fondness in his eyes Morvan had never seen before, even when he was young, Hircine never looked at him that way. A pang of jealousy coursed through him breifly.

"Hircine, may I ask?"

"You really do smell of death, Morvan." he said turning to look at him, his blue eyes cold and deflecting. Morvan instinctivly squared his shoulders. Hircine smiled at him, but the warmth didn't reach his eyes.

"Why Caillech?"

Hircine scoffed and looked back down at the unconcious Nord woman beneath him, his jaw was tight and brow furrowed, his lips pressing into a hard line. There was something swimming in the blue depths of his eyes but Morvan couldn't place it.

"I know she's strong father, but you're a Daedric Prince. Human sanity has it's limits. Are you going to push her over the edge and then leave her to fend for herself and die? Like you did my mother?" The breath was knocked from Morvan's body as his back was slammed into stone wall behind him. Hircine had launched himself at his son and pinned him to the wall, a hand twisting the front of Morvan's cuirass.

"Who are you to question what I do with what belongs to me?" Hircine whispered venomously, his blue eyes beginning to glow slightly. His animal side was close to the surface. Morvan growled at his father and shoved him away, his blood slowly beinning to boil.

"She doesn't belong to you, she's a human being."

"I beg to differ, her soul is pledged to me. She dies, she comes to my Hunting Grounds to hunt beside me for eternity. Just as all Werewolves do." Hircine stepped forward, his eyes blazing and glaring at Morvan. "That sounds like she is mine, to do with as I see fit."

"She's going to lose her humanity if you don't stop. I watched mother slip away from everything she valued and became a beast. Do you really want Caillech to lose what makes her so beautiful?" Morvan's voice almost sounded desperate. If Hircine didn't loosen his grip on Caillech, she was going to lose her humanity. It was already happening. He knew that when he followed her from the Bannered Mare to the cave, she had no memory of what had happened. No doubt Hircine had lured her to his Hunting Grounds and her wolf had taken over her body completely.

"Avelynn was a bribe. I never cared about her. But your old pack pledged her to me for greater strength, I couldn't say no." he smirked at Morvan over his shoulder as he turned to stand at Caillech's bedside once more. Morvan's hands clentched into fists and his limbs trembled.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Leave Morvan."

It wasn't a request. Though Morvan was his son, he wasn't nearly as strong as Hircine. The Daedric Prince could easily kill him within seconds. But his wolf stood his ground, tail lifted and ears flat. For over a decade Caillech had haunted Morvan, coming to him in his dreams, young, bright eyed, and alive. He wasn't going to let his father destroy what was left of her.

"Answer me!" he shouted at his father.

"Get out!" Hircine roared back, his voice dropping an octave and rumbling with the roar of a wolf layering his words. Morvan's wolf side cowered at the blast of Alpha magic that radiated from Hircine. He dipped his head and stormed from the bedroom, slamming the green doors behind him. The sound echoed through the halls of Jorrvasker as he practically ran to escape the walls. He needed to run. He needed to hunt. He needed to kill.

_"Morvan!" Caillech screamed, running through the woods, her barefeet crunching over the newly fallen golden leaves. She leaped across the stream she had met the young werewolf at, stumbling as she landed on the other side. She called his name again, her voice high pitched and desperate. The orange glow of the setting sun flickered through the trees as she ran._

_"Lex!" A lump formed in her throat as she heard his voice, she pushed her legs faster, her muscles beginning to burn. She saw him through the trees, sprinting towards her, his face ashen and eyes wide. Tears began to stream down her face as they came together, embracing tightly. _

_"Are you okay Lex?" he pulled back from her, pushing her hair from her face and looking her over. Caillech nodded looking up into his worried green eyes. _

_"It's my father." she said, choaking back her sobs._

_"What did he do to you?" Morvan demanded, taking her face in both of his hands. Caillech shook her head vigorously, gripping his wrists tightly. _

_"Nothing, it's what he's going to to. He found out about your pack, he's rallying a hunting party right now. They are coming to kill your entire family." She sobbed, tears streaming down her face, her chest was tight and her whole body shook from the force of her crying. Morvan's face paled, he stared into her eyes._

_"How long?" _

_"He locked me into the house, I had to break a window to get out, he may already be there, they have horses." _

_"Shit!" Morvan hissed, grabbing Caillech's hand and turning. They sprinted through the trees together. Caillech's vision was blurred by her tears, her fingers gripping Morvan's tightly as he lead her deeper into the mountains. Leaping fallen trees and winding through large rocks and bolders, climbing higher and higher. Distant howls and screams rose into the air, Morvan cursed loudly and let go of her hand sprinting as fast as he could towards a clearing. He skidded to a stop before he entered, grabbing Caillech and pushing her down behind a large rock. _

_"Stay here, don't look." he ordered, and dissapeared from her sight._

_"No, Morvan!" Caillech screamed, her body shook violently, and she gasped to catch her breath. The sounds of horses hooves against the earth, screams and howls of wolves were deafening. Caillech could hear her father's voice shouting orders and insults at his men and the wolves. _

_"Kill them all!" _

_Caillech couldn't stop herself, she had to know if Morvan was safe. She looked over the top of the rock, and her breath left her body. Wolves were everywhere. They circled and howled, snapping their teeth down on the legs of screaming horses. There were at least 8 wolves shifted, and three more woman snatching their childern from the ground and making a break for the woods. There were at least a dozen soldiers, and many more townsfolk. They held torches and swords. Blood was every where. Archers encircled the small campsite. The women and childern hit the ground, riddled with arrows, blood seeping from the wounds. _

_Her father was on horseback, slicing his sword down onto the head of a large black wolf. It yelped and hit the ground, blood pooling around it's large and powerful body. Several more men leaped forward and plunged their swords into it's side, it writhed and howled in pain before stilling. It was over in only a few minutes. Werewolves lay strewn about the camp, and the surviving wolves were fleeing into the woods. A smaller black wolf among them._

_"Burn them!" her father ordered. Using their torches, his men lit fire to the bodies of the werewolves and the fur tents around the small clearing. Caillech stood up and screamed for Morvan, tears streaming down her face, her body shaking uncontrolably. The sound of a twig snapping behind her made her start and colapse to the ground. A wolf was stalking towards her on all fours, it'sblack fur splatered with dark blood, barely visable against it. The fur along it's sholders and down its spine, were tipped in silver. It's green eyes staring at her, with almost a longing. _

_"Morvan..." Caillech breathed and scrambled towards the wolf, relief flooding her body. Throwing her arms around his neck burrying sobbing into the soft fur of his neck. Morvan whinned and sat back onto his hind legs, wrapping his almost human arms around Caillech, his long ebony claws gently caressing her body. She pulled back and looked at his wolfen face, running his hands gently over his whiskers and muzzle. His green eyes gazed at her, filled with such pain and dispair. Tears flowed freely from Caillech's eyes as they looked at each other, she had never seen something so beautiful before. His fur was so soft under her fingers, and his muscles rippled wth pure power and poise. _

_"I was so scared," she breathed and his ears flattened slightly, pushing his nose into her chest. Caillech embraced her wolf, her body trembling. What had she done? _

_"Caillech?" Her breath left her body and she turned to see her father dismounting his horse and walking towards her. _

_"No, papa, please!" she begged him desperately as he dragged her from Morvan's body. His sword pointed at Morvan's face, his gray eyes blazing with fury. _

_"There's one here men!" he shouted. Pain shot up Caillech's arm as her father yanked her back to his horse violently. Morvan roared and his hackles rose, his long moonstone white teeth glinting from the glow of the growing fire in his old campsite. Morvan stood on his hind legs, and even in his young form, he towered over Caillech's father. _

_"Papa no!" she shreiked as soldiers ran to where they were, shouting and drawing arrows. She lashed against his grip, biting and scratching at his hand. "Papa let go of me!" she screamed. She bit down on his hand, hard. He yelled and released her, the metallic taste of blood filling Caillech's mouth. She stumbled and fell to the ground. She looked back to see Morvan being surrounded by the soldiers, his eyes blazing with fury and snarling menacingly. She screamed as she was yanked to her feet by her elbow. She spun to face her father, ready to fight him again. All she saw was his gray eyes blazing with rage, and his fist coming towards her head. Darkness consumed her, and the sounds of shouts and howls, faded into the void. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you Adonnenniell, for enojying my story so much and giving me pointers! I really appreciate it! I love your enthusiasum!**

**xxx**

The darkness surrounding her was soothing, comforting even. She was enveloped in a gentle warmth. Her breath was slow and even, her lungs expanding and contracting, air whistled through her nose. An irritating itch began to crawl up her leg. Caillech's arm twitched, and an ache errupted throughout her entire body. She groaned in discomfort as she scrtached her leg, her muscles screaming in protest. She scrunched up her face and burried into the feather pillow she was laying on. She was vaugely aware of voices somewhere behind a closed door. They were muffled, but by their tones, it was a argument.

"How long has she been out?" It was a female voice.

"Almost a week now." A familiar male voice responded.

"And no one thought to send me a letter?" the female voice was outraged.

"It slipped out minds." Another male voice replied.

"Get the fuck out of the way, Farkas." the female snarled.

"Why should I, leech?" Caillech's lips twitched into a smile, he was going to regret that. The sound of Farkas' shout of surprise, and a body slamming into a distant door echoed through the hall. If Caillech's body didn't hurt so bad she would have laughed. She opened her eyes slowly as Serana burst through the green double doors, slamming them behind her. The lock clinked into place and the vampire turned to the bed, her glowing amber eyes were tired and strained. Her black hair was loose from the braids that normaly held it elegantly in place.

"Oh now you wake up." Serana snarled at Caillech moving to sit on the edge of the bed gingerly. Caillech smiled at her friend, closing her eyes again.

"I didn't know I was out that long..." she mumbled, her voice strained and groggy from the lack of use. She could hear Serana rumaging through her bag. Bottles clinked together sweetly, and Caillech noticed how dry her throat was. She was parched.

"Do you have water?" she asked Serana, opening her eyes to look at the vampire. Serana pulled a small blue bottle from her bag and uncorked it.

"I will pour you some in a minute, first, drink this." she said, helping Caillech sit up gingerly. Every muscle in Caillech's body was sore, including some that she didn't even know she had. She groaned and Serana sneared at her.

"Using some of that magic I showed you huh?"

"Yeah, you weren't kidding about it wiping you of your energy."

"Have I ever lied to you?" Serana said pushing the bottle up to Caillech's lips, helping her tip the bitter liquid into her mouth. Caillech's nose stung as it was filled with the smell of the potion, it was vile. She coughed and gagged after draining the small bottle. Serana stood up and reached for the silver pitcher and cup on Caillech's bedside table. She filled the cup and passed it to the bedridden werewolf. Caillech drank, washing the taste of the potion out of her mouth with the cool water.

Wiping the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand, she sighed,

"I need to bathe,"

Serana wrinkled her nose at Caillech and smiled.

"Yes, you reak darling."

"Fuck you," Caillech said smiling.

"I'll go draw you a bath." Serana turned away from her, unlocked the door, and vanished. Caillech took a deep breath and pulled her legs from the bed, bracing her self for the protest her muscles were going to give her. The sharp ache from before, had dulled, and she felt energized again. The stone floor was cold against her bare feet as she stood, shakily. A strong hand wrapped around her arm keeping her swaying body upright.

"Slowly," Vilkas's voice warned her. She looked up at her cousin, and smiled at the worry lines that were etched into his face.

"I'm not a pup, Vilkas." She was fond of her cousins, but just like they had done growing up, they fussed over her more than was necissary. Farkas came sauntering down the hall as Vilkas and Caillech left the bedroom. He had a gimp in his step and Caillech grinned at him,

"Little leech got the best of you huh?" she teased him.

"Har Har, I'm glad to see you haven't lost your tongue, cousin." Farkas kissed her forhead and offered his arm for her to lean on. She brushed him away, even though her legs were beginning to shake uncontrolably. She hated the fact she was so weak, she shouldn't have been unconcious for a week, she was stronger than that. The potion Serana had given her was working though, her muscles didn't hurt anymore.

Her stomach gave a loud gurgle and her cousins laughed.

"I'll go find you something to eat." Farkas said and made his way to the stairs up to the main hall. Caillech thanked his back as Vilkas helped her to the wash room. Serana was standing by the doorway, steam swirling around her from the bath she had drawn up, the scent of lavender and honey drifting from the water. Vilkas passed Caillech off to Serana before leaving the two women, respecting his cousins privacy. Serana shut the door behind them and turned to help Caillech from her trousers and bodice.

"Have you seen Morvan?" Caillech asked, the question barely a whisper from her lips. She couldn't get the memory of them as children from her mind. Serana paused behind her.

"I saw him in Haafinger, he was the one who told me about you. That was almost 3 days ago now."

Caillech nodded slowly. As the Dragonborn she knew many nobles and even Jarls must be calling on him for his assistance, or even just to meet him.

"I have to show you what this whore in Solitude taught me."

"You're taking lessons from whores now?" Caillech snorted at her.

"Shut up, this is amazing."

**xxx**

Caillech lounged in the now lukewarm water, her dripping hair cascading over the edge of the large basin. The water had soothed her aching body, relaxing all the tension from her shoulders and back. She rubbed her fingers over her clean and still smarting skin between her legs. Serana had made a paste of somekind with beeswax and honey, and ripped the hair from Caillech's legs, under arms, and tided up the dark curls on her mound. Serana had been an artisian about it, making a triangle out of the corse hair, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Caillech had nearly bit off her tongue to keep herself from screaming. The results of it however, were lovely. Her skin was smooth and luxsurious, the honey had moistened it.

Caillech lifted her legs from the water and placed them on the edge of the baisn, she ran her hands up her calves, enjoying the feeling of her now satin skin. Serana was right, it was amazing. She felt so much more attractive and confident, but it was still odd. She had only seen noble women and whores, hairless. She had never known how they did it, she assumed it was an expensive elixer made by alchmestis. That just went to show how much she really knew.

The door to the wash room opened, the door creaking slowly. Caillech lifted her head to see who had entered. Her heart jumped to her throat. Hircine was standing in the doorway, his torso bare, and long raven black hair tied back into a pony tail. His dark tattoos stood out against his olive skin.

"I like your real skin tone over this one," Caillech murmered, her eyes drifting over his muscular form, down to the tops of his unlaced trousers. It was odd to see the Daedric Lord in a Nord skin tone. Hircine flashed his crooked smile at her and stepped into the washroom, locking the door behind him.

"Do you?" he purred at her. Caillech's body instantly responded to the burning look in his blue eyes. Her belly cletched and her heart began to pound. Hircine dropped his trousers to the floor and kicked them aside, Caillech bit her lower lip and looked over his delicious body. Hircine's lips parted slightly as he gazed down at her, examining every inch of her exposed skin.

Caillech sat up and kneeled in the tub before the dremora, running her fingertips along his hips. Her fingernails caressing his flesh and tracing the muscles along his abdomen. Where she touched, his true skin tone blossomed, the silvery gray flesh rushing over the tanned olive tone. Caillech looked up into his blue eyes and kissed bellow his belly button gently, Hircine's breath caught in his throat and his cock jumped slightly.

"You scared me lass," Hircine purred at her lowly, running his hands over her head gently, stroking her hair. Caillech nipped at his lower belly with her teeth. He gave a small grunt of delicious surprise and grabbed a fistful of her dark hair, pulling her head back to look up at him.

"As much as I want to fuck you right now, you're too weak," he said, leaning down and kissing her lips softly, tantilizingly.

"I'm stronger than you think," she whsipered against the dremora's lips, closing her eyes and flicking his upper lip with her tongue. She felt him smile and he ran his fingers through her hair, pressing his forhead against hers, rubbing his nose along her cheek.

"That you are."

Caillech ran her hands up his sides and drug her nails down his back. Hircine groaned and his breath was a hiss through his teeth.

"Behave." he reprimanded her, straightening up. Caillech grinned up at him, she couldn't help herself. Everything about the Daedric Lord was physical. Her body always reacted to the sight of him, if she wanted it or not. Her wolf side always seemed to vanish when he was near, leaving her with an emptiness only his alpha prowess could fill. She stood up, the water rushing down her smooth curves and she tossed her hair over her shoulder. Hircine's eyes blazed and flicked down to her exposed cunt.

"Caillech... will you ever obey me?" he said, leaning back slightly and taking in every detail. She ran her hands up from her belly and weighed her full breasts in her hands, squeezing them. She grinned as Hircine's eyes followed her movements.

"Not if you don't try to make me." Her wolf side stirred, her ears flicking. Hircine ran his fingers lightly over the three scars that marred her ribs. His feather light touch made a shiver of pleasure uncurl down her spine. She tipped her head back and parted her lips, a moan escaping her. Hircine's fingers curled into her hair on the back of her head and he pulled her from the baisn of water. She squeaked in surprise and looked up into his burning blue eyes.

"Kneel." he breathed at her, his breath hot and needy, the sweet scent making her light headed.

"No," she challenged. Hircine's eyes flashed dangerously, his lips curled into that crooked smile. He shifted slightly, squaring his shoulders and yanking her head back, forcing her into his chest. Caillech clutched onto his biceps, the pain of him yanking on her hair made her eyes water slightly.

"Kneel." Hircine's voice was a low growl, and she could sense the alpha within the dremora, lifting his head and snarling a her. Caillech parted her lips, running her tongue over her elongating canine teeth. Hircine's eyes began to glow, and she could see the reflection of her own silver orbs in the blue depths. Caillech dug her nails into his arms growling at him, her body becoming wanton, pressing against his naked form. His skin was hot against hers, the feeling of his growing erection pressing against her belly.

Hircine growled at her, turning her to face away from him, grabbing another fistful of her hair.

"Kneel." the blast of alpha magic almost hurt, and Caillech's legs gave out from underneath her. She cried out as her knees struck the stone floor, Hircine's body followed hers as she collapsed, his chest pressed against her back.

"Good girl," Hircine purred in her ear. Caillech trembled at the sound of his voice and closed her eyes, moaning at the feeling of his errection against her ass. Hircine ran one of his hands down to her hip, grabbing onto her flesh. He nuzzled through her curtain of soaking hair, nipping at the hollow of her neck. "You should have listened the first time. But I love your fire."

"Hircine," Caillech purred, begging the dremora to stake his claim on her. The Daedric Lord grinned against her neck.

"I told you. You're too weak." Hircine released his hold on her hair, running his hands down Caillech's back. She moaned and slowly dipped her chest forward, resting on her hands and knees before the kneeling Prince. She looked over her shoulder at him, wiggling her hips suggestively. HIs lips were parted and his eyes burned as he took in what she offered him.

"Why do you make it so difficult to hold onto the only thing I have over you?" Hircine growled running his hands over her ass.

"What might that be, my lord?" she purred at him, pushing back against his errection. He groaned and bit his lower lip. The sight of his teeth digging into his soft flesh made Caillech's belly ignite. She trembled and her breath caught in her throat. Hircine lifted his eyes from the view of her rear before him, and met her gaze.

"My dominance." It was almost a whisper. Caillech smiled and rocked herself against Hircine's body, rubbing her wetness over his erection. Hircine moaned and bent forwards to her back, running his tongue up her spine, and kissing her shoulders. It pleased her to know that the Daedric Lord couldn't control himself around her, that even she, once a lowly omega wolf, could bewitch an alpha. And a Daedric Prince no less.

"Get dressed Caillech," Hircine's voice lost all of it warmth.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, looking up into his cool blue eyes.

"My son has returned, and I have a new initiate waiting within my Hunting Grounds." Hircine stood, pulling Caillech to her feet. His body vanished from hers, and she turned to watch him pull her now clean and dry bodice from a pile Serana had left for her. Slipping it over her head, Caillech laced up the front of it.

"What do you mean? You have a new initiate?"

Hircine turned and knelt before Caillech, lifting her feet and helping her into a mages skirt, followed by thigh high stockings.

"I can feel when a werewolf dies and his soul enters my relm." Hircine explained, pulling on his own trousers. "The closer I physically am with the wolf, the more strongly I can feel them leave this plane." He came up behind Caillech and his fleet fingers braided her long dark hair. After tying it off, he gave it a sharp tug breathing in Caillech's scent. The feeling of his body pressed against her sent desire blooming in her lower belly once more. "I like the braid." he breathed.

"I felt the wolf die a few hours ago, but I was waiting for Morvan to come back until i left." Caillech turned to face her Prince.

"Leave?"

"I have to. What is Hircine's Hunting Grounds without the Prince himself?" Hircine grinned at her. Caillech's brow furrowed, she understood that Hircine couldn't be here on this plane forever, but she couldn't help but feel the stab of loneliness that pierced her heart. She glanced down at her toes.

"Caillech..." Hircine's voice was a purr. She felt his hand lift her chin, but she kept her eyes fixed on something other than his beautiful face. How had Hircine managed to weasle his way into her heart so easily? She had fought his affection for years, and now that she had seen him here, in her waking hours, he seemed more alive. More real. Even if he was insanely jealous of his own son. Did he have a right to be?

"I will return to you, my darling Caillech." he whispered to her, pushing an escaped strand of hair from her face. She flicked her eyes to his bright blue ones, maybe she was just seeing things, but she thought she saw her own pain reflected in the glowing orbs. Hircine gently pressed his lips against Caillech's, cupping her face tenderly in his hands. As they kissed, Caillech was suddenly filled with questions, her head spun. Why did he choose her of all people on Tamriel? What was it about her that drew both he and his own son to her? Was there something about her that he knew? He pulled away from her, and Caillech was left standing alone in the washroom, reaching for thin air before her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I got side tracked with listening to Geoffrey Castle and writing an original post apocalyptic story. **

**I also changed my mind. Since the look so similar in my mind, Morvan looks like Ian Somerhalder, and I found a computer manipulated image of what I am assuming is a Christian Grey fan picture, but it looks identical to how I wanted Hircine to look. I'm trying to figure out how to show you guys on here. It's not working. **

**xxx**

_"Remember what I told you Caillech... I was due a brother..." _

Hircine's words echoed in her head as Caillech made her way towards the door of the mead hall. Anxiety bloomed in her belly, her heart beginning to pound. Who was it that had died? She knew it had to have been one of the men from Jorrvasker. The blood drained from her face, and her hands began to shake. It couldn't be Farkas or Vilkas, she had seen them less than two hours ago, could it? Quickening her pace she pulled the green door open, and slammed into a hard body.

The force of the collision sent her stumbling, her legs betraying her. A large hand wrapped around her bicep keeping her from falling to the floor.

"I see you're awake." There was relief in Morvan's voice, and she looked up at him. There was a warm but almost strained smile at the corner's of his curved lips. She didn't know if that was because of the death, or something else. Her dream flashed in her mind's eye briefly, but she pushed it back, there were more important things at hand. Morvan looked exhausted, there were dark circles under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in days. His tan skin was smudged with dirt and blood. His familiar scent was masked by the putrid smell of death.

"What happened?" Caillech pulled her arm from his grasp, and looked him over. His armor was splattered with blood, and the leather on his chest had a new scratch. Caillech absentmindedly ran her fingers over it. Morvan's whole body tensed underneath her touch and she could hear his jaw clentch.

"Skjor's dead." Morvan said through clentched teeth. Caillech pulled her hand away from him and looked into his green eyes. They were cold and almost unseeing. A stab of pain burned through her chest. Weither it was from Morvan's cold rejection, or the news of Skjor's demise, she couldn't tell. She never particularly liked the man, but he was a brother. Squaring her shoulders she chewed on the inside of her lip.

"You look like hell." she stated, her voice low and cool, hoping to provoke Morvan. She couldn't get the dream she had had while she was unconscious from her mind. Was it just that? A dream? She had no memory of knowing Morvan as a child, but then her childhood was rather spotty from her father's abuse. They had lived in the mountain border between High Rock and Skyrim, on the High Rock side. Caillech remembered the towns folk always warning her to keep away from the woods at night, telling her stories of vampires and hagravens, horrible conjoining of woman and raven. The stories of werewolf pack's stuck out in her mind.

"I could say the same to you." Caillech sighed inwardly, she wasn't going to get anything from him today. He was of a mood. She stepped back and gestured at him to move down the hallway.

"Don't let me fucking keep you then."

Morvan's eyes softened slightly and opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something. He closed it again when a female voice rang out from the top of the stairs behind him.

"Morvan! I heard you were back, are you alright?" Ria trotted down the stairs and looped her arm around Morvan's, her finger's digging into his elbow. Her dark eyes gazed up into his green ones, which were still fixed on Caillech. An unwanted wave of jealousy washed over her. Her brow furrowed, watching the Imperial woman press herself against Morvan. It was amusing really. Ria was trying to stake her claim over the werewolf male. She was picking a fight with the wrong bitch. Ria's tanned skin was slick and she smelled of steel and sweat. She was obiously just out training in the courtyard.

"I'm fine Ria," Morvan said glancing down at her and grabbing her wrists, holding her wandering hands still. "I was just about to bathe." Caillech scoffed and folded her arms protectively over her chest. Keeping her eyes fixed on the Imperial, her heart began to pound. She could taste Ria's blood now, her fingers itched to rip through her fieble armor and sink into her vulnerable flesh. Caillech ran her tongue over her elongating canine teeth. She flicked her eyes to Morvan, who was looking back at her with a warning look in his eyes. Caillech flashed a predatory smile at him, and turned from the wanton woman walking back down the hall towards her bedroom. She didn't want to be around Morvan anymore, not with a pathetic human woman trying to fuck him right there on the stairs.

"Lex!" Morvan called after her, his voice echoing off of the stone walls. The sound of her childhood name rolling off of his tongue made her steps faulter.

"Don't let me keep you from fucking, Morvan, please. I can smell Ria's cunt from here." her voice was dripping with venom. Caillech wanted to sink her teeth into flesh, feel the warm gush of sweet blood fill her mouth. She had almost attacked Ria before, Caillech knew the Imperial wouldn't stand a chance against her ebony claws.

"Lexy, stop."

Grinding her teeth together she whipped around to face him, her long braid whipping over her shoulder. Morvan's eyes were almost apologetic as he closed the distance between them.

"Don't call me that Morvan. You don't get to call me that." she hissed at him. Morvan came to stand in front of her, Caillech kept her chin towards the ground, refusing to lift her eyes to his.

"Caillech..." his tone was pleading.

"No, fuck you Morvan." Caillech didn't know where her rage was stemming from, but her wolf side was pacing the hallway, her ears flat and her teeth bared. "Where the fuck have you been? Am I not important enough for you to stay close and check up on? You're not getting sex from me so I'm low on your list, right?" she growled at him.

"I thought my father had it covered. Besides, aside from the night we spent together, it's not like we've known each other all that long." he snarled back, his hands balling into fists.

"Don't you dare fucking lie to me Morvan," Caillech's voice lowering to a whisper. She flicked her eyes to meet his cold gaze. "We spent almost every day together..." Caillech's voice cracked. Morvan's eyes widened slightly, his jaw tightening.

"You remember?" his voice was low.

"I had a dream while I was out... while you were off adventureing." she spat at him. "I wasn't sure if it was real or not... But you just confirmed it..."

Morvan took a step towards her, Caillech mirrored his action and retreated back. A flicker of pain passed through his pale eyes. "Lexy..." His voice was low and wanting, his gaze had softened. He looked so young and lost, like he wanted nothing more than to go back to that summer. Caillech could feel the corners of her eyes starting to sting, and her throat tightened. No, she would not cry, not over this.

Morvan circled her slowly, Caillech shadowing his every move, keeping her body facing his. His shoulders were tense, and she could imagine his mucsles rippling under his armor. Pausing for moment, Morvan's eyes suddenly blazed and he stalked forward. Caillech managed to take three steps back, before her backside colided with one of the long tables against the walls. Caillech cursed, annoyed that she had been so distracted by Morvan that she could be trapped so easily. The ornate pitchers and cups toppled over, sending a few over the edge to the floor. Morvan's hands grabbed the edge of the table on either side of Caillech's hips. She had to hand it to the alpha, he was a skillfull hunter.

"Lexy..." he breathed, his voice was low and briming with desire. Caillech growled at him, closing her eyes and turning her face away from his intoxicating breath. Morvan's nose touched her ear gently and his breath caressed her throat, sending a ripple through her body, the fine hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. "What did you want me to do Lex?" he whispered in her ear. "Hircine made it pretty clear I am supposed to keep my distance from you."

"I didn't pin you as a male that took orders. Even ones from a Daedric Prince." Caillech breathed at him. His body was so tantilizingly close, if she shifted her hips just an inch, they would touch. She could feel his body heat radiating from his skin. His spicey musk filled her nose, and her body responded within moments. This was insane, not 10 minutes ago, she was on her knees before Hircine, begging to be fucked. Now she was here, pinned by his son against a table, her body ingited with desire once more. Their hands both gripped the edge of the table, their fingers barely touching. Caillech closed her eyes, biting her lower lip. What was it about the two men that could set her body on fire without even touching her? She had fought off every advance that was made on her by others. She had assumed it was Hircine's magic that he used to bewitch her, to keep her entranced with the dremora.

Morvan's body shook slightly with every breath he took, Caillech turned her head towards him, leaning back slightly onto the table. She looked up into his glowing green eyes, and her breath caught in her throat. His eyes were looking over the smooth curves of her body, taking in every small detail he could, as though she would vanish into thin air before him.

"It's not just me he'll hurt..." his voice was low and hoarse, "He'll kill you too. I can't bare the thought of that." Morvan dipped his head to the crook of her neck, the fine hairs covering his chin tickling her. Caillech tipped her head back fighting the urge to run her fingers through his dark hair. He was right, Hircine would lash out in any way he could against those who defy him.

"Then stop." Caillech's voice was barely a whisper. Movan pulled back from her and their eyes met, the tension between them sparking.

"I can't. You have haunted my dreams for years. And now that I have found you again, you are all I can think about." The table began to creak as Morvan's grip tightened around the edge. "I've tried to stop, I've bedded other women to try and keep my desire for you in check. But when I fuck them, all I can see is you."

"You sure know how to charm a girl." Caillech grinned at him, looking at him through her dark lashes.

"Don't pretend you don't love the idea of being the only thought that can get my cock hard." Caillech shivered, and shifted her hips slightly, rubbing her pelvis against his, parting her legs slightly. Morvan closed his eyes and tightened his grip on the table, biting back a moan. Caillech grinned breathing in the scent of Morvan's arousal, becoming light headed on the intoxicating scent.

"Lex!" Vilkas' shouted down the hallway and Caillech turned her head to see her cousin walking towards them, his jaw set and eyes narrowed. Morvan kept his hips pressed against hers, running his nose up the curve of her neck to her jawline.

"Aela wants to speak to you." Vilkas said, wrinkling his nose and pointedly keeping his eyes from Morvan. Caillech almost felt sorry for her cousin. He had never lived as a wolf anywhere other than here at Jorrvasker. Morvan had been raised in the wilds, and Caillech had lived with a pack for almost 7 years. Werewolves in the wild were much more intune with their animalistic nature, and accepted the primal needs. She knew the Compaions were taught to control the urges unless it was absolutely neceissary. Caillech was sure seeing the two of them practically fucking in the hall way of Jorrvasker must be uncomfortable for him. Maybe she would teach her cousins to accept the wolf in them and live to their full potential.

"Me or Morvan?" Caillech asked, smiling at her cousins discomfort. Morvan ran her long dark braid through his fingers pulling it gently. Caillech tipped her head back obediently, and closed her eyes parting her lips as Morvan scrapped his teeth against her neck tenderly.

"You." Vilkas said, his voice hard. Caillech glanced at him, he was shifting uncomfortably from toe to toe. "I would appreciate it if you could keep your hands to yourself." He snarled at Morvan. The wolf pulled back from Caillech slightly, baring his teeth at Vilkas, but his pale eyes flashed with humor.

"Yes sir." Morvan said grinning. He trailed his fingers along Caillech's arm as he pulled from her body, his eyes blazing with desire as he turned from them and headed down towards the washroom. Caillech watched his retreating back, devoring his delectible body.

"I don't like him."

Caillech laughed, "You don't like anyone, Vilkas." She smiled at her cousin and walked with him back towards the stairs to the upper floor.

"I don't like how he always watches you... What happened to that elf that came to see you? He barely left your side while you were unconcious."

Caillech shrugged.

"He had to leave." She climbed the stairs two at a time, deflecting his question. Truth was she had no idea how to explain to Vilkas that the elf was the Daedric Lord of the Hunt, and needed to return to his realm. Caillech spotted Aela sitting across the mead hall, slumped in a large wooden chair, bending over a tankard. Vilkas snorted behind her, obviously unsatisfied with her answer. Caillech ignored him and made her way towards the grieving wolf.

"You asked for me Aela?" Caillech stood in front of the red haired Nord, looking down at the top her head. She was bent over her knees, looking down into her large tankard. She reaked of mead, she had obviously been drinking all day.

"They need to pay for what they did to Skjor." she mumbled. Caillech knelt down and twisted her head to see Aela's pain filled blue eyes.

"Who are we killing?" Caillech asked, her voice dry, but her wolf side pricked her ears and stood, raising her hackles and quivering in excitment.

"The Silver Hand. All of them."


	14. Chapter 14

**Again I want to apollogise for such a long wait between these two Chapters. I am now working two jobs, and have less time to sit and write. But, gotta pay those bills somehow.**

xxx

"I have to ask Aela. Why did you ask me to come with you instead of one of the other members? I got the impression you didn't like me all that much." Caillech asked the red haired Nord as the two women made there way down the south east road from Riften. The brightly colored leaves seemed dull and dismal through the thick fog that had drifted down from the mountains. The morning sunlight trying to break through the cover feebley.

"I don't really." the Nord said simply, keeping her eyes fixed on the road before her. "But you're strong, and quick witted, which are traits I admire, especially in a woman. And this is something that needed to be kept within the pack."

"I'm not part of your pack," Caillech spat at her. The corners of Aela's lips twitched,

"You seem to be intergrating yourself within us without an issue."

"Vilkas and Farkas are my cousins. Kodlak raised me. I vist every so often, but they know it will never be permanant." Caillech adjusted her steel shoulder plates, giving them a sharp tug. Aela turned her head and looked at her with piercing blue eyes.

"Does Morvan know that?" her voice was teasing, but there was honesty in her question. Caillech looked down at the toes of her boots, her brow furrowing. Morvan had joined the Companions thinking Caillech was a part of the Guild. Would he leave with her when she decided it was time to move on? She could tell Serana was, for the time being, becoming more and more homesick. The vampire had decided to stay behind in Whiterun, sitting out this particular adventure. She said she had some magic she was practicing with Farengar Secret-Fire, the court wizard. Would Caillech have to travel Tamriel alone once more?

_"Not alone."_ Hircine's voice purred in Caillech's ear, and she closed her eyes, tightening her jaw.

"No, I don't think he knows."

Aela turned back to the road, not pressing Caillech further.

"I've seen him with other women you know," Aela said. Caillech glanced at her. "Morvan." she clarified, noticing Caillech's look of confusement. "I've seen him bedding other women around Whiterun, particularly our own dear Ria."

The metallic taste of blood filled Caillech's mouth, and she unclamped her teeth from the inside of her cheek. Her chest tightened as jealousy flared within her. Taking a deep breath she kept her eyes fixed on the cobblestones under her feet. The wolf inside of her snarled, her eyes flashing with anger. It was a confusing feeling, why did she feel this need to mark her claim over a male she had never had before?

"He can fuck whoever he wants. He hasn't fucked me yet." Caillech said, trying and failing to sound casual. She could have choaked on the bitterness in her voice. Aela laughed,

"That's my point. I have seen him with women, but I have never seen him look at them the way he looks at you."

Caillech glanced at her companion.

"He watches you with such intensity, like he's waiting for you to make your move. You haven't noticed this?"

Caillech shook her head,

"I guess that makes sense, you were unconsious for a long while. He didn't leave your side for the first three days, not until that elf sent him off the handle." Caillech looked back down at her toes. What was it with those two? Hircine couldn't have been the best father, but why were they fueding over something so trival as a female? They both could have anyone they wanted. Caillech secretly wished Hircine would lose his interest in her. His presense was draining.

"Who was that elf anyway? I know his name was Hircine, but that just means his father was a devote follower, right?"

"Just a half-breed, like Morvan."

"The two looked as if they could have been brothers. They certianly bickered like family."

Caillech smiled to herself, _You have no idea, Aela._

"That's it." Aela trotted to a large boulder and crouched behind it, pointing up the side of a hill. Caillech crouched beside her, following Aela's gaze. Broken Helm Hollow rested above them, the large wooden doors marking the entrance into the cave. Caillech could barely make it out through the rushing water of the falls.

"I make out two of them guarding the doors." Caillech whispered to Aela, eyeing the Silver-Hands steel armor glinting in the sunlight. Aela pulled her hunting bow from her back, notching a steel tipped arrow.

"I can take those two before they even realize what's happeneing." Aela boasted rather annoyingly. Caillech stayed silent, not wanting to start a competition with the Nord. Aela drew back her arrow, carefully aimed and released it. She drew and let a second arrow fly before the struck. Both of the arrows hit their marks, embedding into the neck's of the two guards. Caillech's wolf bared her teeth as the sounds of the two human's choaking on their own blood met her ears.

"Impressive." she said nauchelantly to Aela, who looked far too smug for Caillech's liking. They trotted up the side of the hill together, stopping at the wooden doors. Caillech knelt by the two bodies, rumaging through the belongings on their person. Aela looked at her disapprovingly, but kept silent, as Caillech pocketed their bloated coin purses. She gave a brisque nod to Aela as she rose to her feet, twirling a shiney ebony dagger in her fingers before shoving it into the empty hidden sheath within her boot. Aela pushed the wooden doors open slowly, and the two women slipped inside without so much as a squeak from the old iron hinges.

"This is only going to be a few of the bastards." Aela whispered as they slunk down the tunnel. Caillech nodded as they neared a shaft of firelight across the soft dirt floor. She pressed herself against the almost moist cave wall, peering around the corner, carefully avoiding touching the array of animal bones that roped off the way towards the camp. She could see at least three people sitting around the fire, chatting with each other quietly. Caillech held three fingers at Aela, informing her how many she could see. Glancing further down the tunnel, Caillech noted there was a way towards them without risking being noticed. But if there was only three of them...

Caillech turned to Aela and gestured down the tunnel, telling her to make her way around to flank them. Aela nodded and slipped away silently. Caillech glanced towards the campsite again, no one else had appeared yet, and by the looks of it, these three were quite intoxicated. Through the stale musk of being underground, Caillech could smell the mead, and bottles were littered around the cave floor. Checking to see if Aela was positioned at the end of the tunnel, Caillech brushed herself against the bone chimes before slinking away into the shadows.

The voices silenced and the sound of metal being pulled from scabbards met Caillech's sensitive ears. Footsteps crunched over the ground, coming towards the bone chimes. Three men came into view, backlit by the fire, their armor glinted in he darkness of the cave. They all gripped long silver swords. Caillech almost snorted. The myth about werewolves and silver was one of the oldest, and was exactly that, a myth. Silver was a repelant for everything undead, including vampires and draugr. But werewolves weren't undead.

"Aiden, go see what that was." a gruff voice said, coming from the largest of the three men. A lanky looking archer look as though he wanted to argue, but he held his tongue and made his way towards where Aela was hidden. The other two stood as sentinals gaurding the ropped off entry way. Caillech looked down the tunnel as the scent of blood drifted towards her. Her wolf bared her teeth and began to salavate uncontrolably, and Caillech's limbs began to shake. She bit her cheek to keep a snarling growl from rising up her throat. Her nose flared as she breathed in the sweet scent, and she closed her eyes, knowing they must be beginning to glow.

With trembling hands, Caillech pulled her Nordic bow from her back, pulling a Nordic arrow from the quiver belted around her hips. Notching it, she drew the bow back lifting her arms taking a deep and steadying breath.

"Aiden? Is everything clear?" the man shouted, his voice echoing through the cavern. He was met with silence. Caillech opened her eyes and watched the two look at each other and then move together down to the other end of the cave. Caillech dropped her hands, letting out her breath that she didn't even realize she was holding. She slunk towards the bone chimes, and eased her lithe body over the rope, without disturbing the chimes. Raising her bow once more, she drew it back, standing to her full height. Just as she let her arrow fly, the wind was knocked from her body as something struck her from behind.

She stumbled and gasped, before shouting in pain as someone grabbed a hold of her braid, and struck the back of her right knee. Caillech roared in fury as her body collapsed from the force of the blow, dropping her bow. A boot crushed her calf to the ground just behind her knee, succesfully pinning her to the ground. Her scalp burned with pain as who ever had a hold on her pulled her head up by the long braid. She felt cold metal being pressed against the vulnerable flesh at her snarled in annoyance, she looked up with watering eyes just in time to see four more Silver Hand appear as if from no where, and knock Aela off her feet.

"Kill them..." Caillech twisted her head as best she could and saw a man standing on a ledge above them to her left. She heard Aela give a strangled roar of pain and anger. Caillech ran her hand down her leg to her boot, pulling the ebony dagger from the hidden sheath and swinging it above her head, praying to Hircine she would connect with something. The warm flow of blood gushed over her hand and her canine teeth elongated as she inhaled the delicious scent. Her captor stumbled backward and Caillech turned, launching herself at the man who had pinned her down. A gutteral snarl emminating from her mouth. Caillech's nails elongated to claws and she ripped through the scaled armor, forcing the man back against the cave wall.

She forced her hand through the mans chest, feeling his ribs shatter under her assult. Caillech wrapped her fingers around the soft pulsing organ she was looking for. She looked up into the Nord's wide brown eyes, relishing the look of pure terror. She could see the reflection of her glowing silver eyes in the dark depths. Caillech smirked at him, her teeth glinting ominously, she pressed her lips against the mans, before ripping his heart from his chest. Caillech turned to face the men now charging at her, their weapons raised. She smiled and lept at them, shifting to her wolf form in the blink of an eye.

xxx

The night air ruffled through her pale gray fur, as she trotted through the dense trees of the Rift on all fours. The waxing gibous moon above her washed the out the color of the forest, replacing it with silvers and blues. Caillech crossed over the cobblestone road, and down into the cover of the trees once more. Her fur was spattered with dried blood, and her muzzle was almost completely soaked. After she had mutialted each and every Silver Hand member within that wretched cave, her body was itching to run. Aela had been unconsious, but alive, without life threatening injuries.

Her legs carried her from Broken Helm Hollow, passed Riften, through a sleepy Shor's Stone, and now she was crossing into the hold of Eastmarch. She paused at the top of the rocky cliffside that was the border between the two holds. She flattened her ears and her hackles bristled as she looked down towards the field of hotsprings. The faint smell of salt and other minerals wafted up the cliffside and she drank in the refreshing smell. The distant hiss of steam and gysers met her ears and she pricked them forward, taking in all the sounds and smells of Eastmarch. She had never spent much time in this hold, and she forgot how different and vibrant it really was.

Slinking her way down the cliffside she slowed her pace as she spoted firelight in the distance. A low growl rumbled deep within her chest, as she flattened her ears, her lip curling up revealing her teeth. The sky was beginning to lighten as the first light of the sun began to break through the night. Darkwater Crossing lay nestled below her, the light of the inn and campfire outside of the mine dancing through the trees. She could see gaurds pacing back and forth, keeping their eyes trained into the trees and across the hotsprings, ready for any wolves or saber cats that might try to attack the little mining settlment.

Caillech dug her claws into the ground and lowered herself to the ground, flattening her ears and growling. She could almost taste their blood and feel their soft flesh between her teeth. For the second time tonight, the breath left her lungs and she was knocked off of her feet and crashed to the ground. She gave a startled yelp and whipped her head around, her teeth bared and eyes flashing. She lunged at the dark black body that had collided with her, sinkning her fangs into the soft fur.

The werewolf gave an angry howl and Caillech was forced onto her back, large strong paws pinning her shoulders to the ground. She snarled and roared at her advisary, looking up into the glowing green eyes above her. Morvan looked down at her, and the rage fled her body as quickly as it had come. They gazed at each other what seemed like an eternity, Caillech lost herself in the depths of the emerald green eyes. He was looking at her with such sorrow, almost willing her to come back to him. When had he lost her?

The sky above them began to lighten to a soft lavender as they shifted smoothly back to their human forms. Morvan's shoulder length dark hair caressing her face tenderly. He ran his fingertips over her face gently, wiping away the blood that smeared her face. His eyes were still glowing the beautiful color of gemstones, Caillech couldn't take her eyes from him. She wrapped her arms around his body, trailing her fingers over the smooth skin of his back. Morvan closed his eyes and gave a low moan, shifting slightly so their naked bodies caressed gently.

Caillech ran her fingers through his dark hair, curling her fingers into the dark tendrils. She parted her legs, bringing her knees up to Morvan's shoulders, offering herself to the beautiful alpha above her. Her eyes flicked down to the gentle curve of his parted lips. His breath had hitched slightly as Caillech pushed his hips down to hers with her heels. She wanted to taste that beautiful mouth of his.

"Lexy..." he breathed, his voice was almost pained.

"Fuck Hircine." Caillech said quietly, and Morvan's body trembled. He closed his eyes, hesitating for a heartbeat before opening them again. They blazed with pure desire and longing, making Caillech writhe in pleasure and her body heated.

"Fuck Hircine." he agreed and claimed Caillech's mouth with his own.


	15. Chapter 15

Heat began to build within her body, and small trembles of pleasure uncurled down her spine as Morvan's deft fingers explored her writhing body. He caressed her sides, running his fingers down to her hips then back up and squeezed her full breasts. Caillech arched her back off the grass, pushing her chest into his hands. She tipped her head back and moaned, relishing the feeling of Morvan's lips skimming down her neck to her sternum.

"You smell divine, Lexy," he breathed, his voice almost a whisper. She smiled and bit her lower lip, closing her eyes. Morvan continued his slow assault down her body, kissing, licking, and nipping at every inch of skin he could. Caillech ran her hands over his muscular shoulders as he reached the apex of her thighs. She gasped and curled her fingers into his long dark hair as Morvan flicked his tongue over her sensitive nub.

She could hear his sharp intake of breath as he ran his hands up the backs of her thighs, spreading them wide before... Caillech tipped her head back against the grass and moaned loudly, curling her fingers tightly into Morvan's hair. Her back arched up off the ground in absolute extacy. The toned muscles in her belly convulsed slightly as his flicked his tongue over her bundle of nerves once more.

"You taste as good as you smell." Caillech felt Morvan's lips curl into a smile against her folds, and her body reacted to the husky tone of his voice, the deep internal mucsles clentching. Even the sound of his voice was arousing.

"Please Morvan," the words were out of her mouth before she realized she was saying them. She felt his lips curl up even more, and his thumb rubbed her slick folds.

"Please what?" he asked, his voice sickly sweet, laced with heated desire. Caillech gasped as he pushed his thumb within her slowly. Her toes curled and she ran her hands up her body, weighing her breasts in her hands, pulling on her percked nipples wantonly. She opened her eyes and looked down at Morvan. His eyes were glowing in the dim morning light, and he was watching her fingers hungrily.

Caillech bit her lower lip deliberatly and twisted her nipples gently, arching her back and moaning. Morvan gave a small groan and pushed his thumb deeper, pulling back, and then pushing in once more. His rhythm was slow and calculated, but his eyes burned with heat. Caillech moaned and licked her lips.

"I need you Morvan." she whimpered. Morvan groaned and kissed her lower belly, shifting his weight onto his knees. He ran his tongue over her belly into her navel, Caillech gave a startled squeak, before he kissed his way up her leg. Morvan nipped at the back of her knee as he positioned his erection at her openeing. He looked down at the writhing woman beneath him and Caillech shuddered. It wasn't like this with Hircine. With the Prince she felt as though she was being claimed, like he was marking his territory.

She felt worshiped with Morvan. Like she was a Divine Goddess, perhaps Dibella herself in the flesh. He caressed her soft legs kissing her ankles as he wrapped them around his neck, gently flexing his hips as he did so. Caillech gasped and grabbed fistfulls of the grass on either side of her body as Morvan pushed himself smoothly into her wet cunt. Morvan moaned and closed his eyes fully sheathing his arousal within her, stilling for a moment. She moaned and bit her lip again, relishing in the fullness of his erection. Caillech gazed up at the alpha, she could feel her cainines elongating slightly, and she saw Morvan's doing the same. He nipped at her ankle, his large hands wrapped around her calves.

Slowly, Morvan began to move, pulling back and pushing completely within her again. Caillech closed her eyes and tipped her head back against the grass, moaning in pleasure. She cried out as he roughly slammed into her, her breasts bouncing from the sudden change of pace. She looked up at him, and her muscles cletched around his thick girth as he met her gaze. HIs thrusts became more urgant and less controlled, Caillech moaned and writhed beneath him, watching the muscles in his abdomen flex and stretch with every push he made into her body. He really was a sight to behold.

Their moans, grunts, and cries rose with the sun into the crisp morning air. Caillech's body began to tremble and she clawed down Morvan's back, eliciting a strangled moan from the alpha male. He burried his nose into the crook of her neck, wrapping his arms around her slim hips, and pulled her upright into his lap. Caillech straddled his hips, her knees resting on the grass on either side of Morvan's hips.

"What have you done to me Caillech?" he said, his voice barely more than a whisper. She moaned and tangled her fingers into his long dark hair,

"I could ask you the same thing." her voice was low and husky. She pressed her forehead against his and gyrated her hips, grinding down onto Morvan's thick erection. His breath was a hiss through his teeth and his grip around her body tightened, forcing her to still.

"I'm going to find my release too quick if you keep doing that." he growled in her ear, nipping at the flesh of her neck. Caillech grinned and her heart lifted, it pleased her to no end to know that she could affect him this way. She pulled his hair, forcing his head back to look into her eyes. She gazed into their glowing depths. She could see so many of his emotions swimming within the brilliant depths. He looked at her with such desire and wonder, the deep muscles in Caillech's belly clenched around him. Morvan closed his eyes and moaned at the reaction of her body.

Pressing her lips against his, Caillech rocked herself against Morvan's body, forcing his grip on her hips to loosen. He moaned and claimed her mouth with his own, splaying his hands over her upper back keeping her close. Caillech bit his lower lip, and wiggled free of his grasp, running her hands over his shoulders to his chest, before pushing him flat onto his back. Morvan gazed up at her, his eyes heated to the point of boiling. Caillech ran her fingers through the fine dark hair on his sternum, slowly easing up and down on his erection, tipping her head back and relishing the feeling of his girth filling her.

"Fuck Caillech, you are so tight." his words almost sounded strained, like he was fighting the urge to shift. Closing her eyes, Caillech set a slow, tantalizing rhythm atop Morvan. It was so deep this way, she didn't know how he could fit completely within her. Pressing her hands into his chest, she supported her weight above him. Morvan flexed his hips in time with her, forcing her pace to quicken, her breasts bouncing with each thrust.

"Morvan," her voice was little more than a whimper. He growled and grabbed onto her hips, lifting her slightly before thrusting into her powerfully, again and again. Caillech cried out and her body responded instantaniously, writhing and trembling in pure extacy. She came undone on top of him, moaning his name and panting. Morvan gave a gutteral moan, bucking his hips twice, burrying himself, spilling his seed deeply within her. Caillech bit her lip at the feeling of the hot wetness as they stilled. Morvan shifted beneath her, and he wrapped his arms around her, keeping himself inside her.

Caillech slumped against the alpha, her body warm and shaking in pleasure. He stroked her hair cascading down her back, kissing her temple and holding her close.

"You are divine, Caillech." he breathed. She smiled against his chest.

"Hello?" A male voice sounded through the trees, and the two wolves froze. "I can hear you out there, show yourself!" Caillech turned towards the small mining town, her wolf side bristling and salavating. A low snarl built within her chest. She still wanted to taste the flesh of the gaurds in Darkwater. Morvan grabbed a fistful of her hair, forcing her to look at him as he pinned her once more underneath his hard body. His green eyes were blazing. Dominance and humor radiated from him.

"Don't leave me now." he purred down at her. Caillech was hypnotized by his emerald green eyes. "Run with me." Morvan kissed her deeply, running his hands down her body. He lept to his feet and shifted within seconds, vanishing into the trees to the west. Caillech smiled and leapt after him, shifting back to her wolf form and howling with joy after her alpha. The taste of flesh and blood completely forgotten. At least for now.


End file.
